Flight to Honour
by StormRaven333
Summary: Sequel to Prophecy. Storm is alone and in trouble! A new dark plan is brewing. Ray'jin's fighting to get her back. Will the honoured and pure win this round or will the horror of an ancient prophecy come to pass? …
1. Denial

Raven: WHOOT! The crowd goes WILD!

Storm: Yeah…It's the long awaited sequel to Prophecy. More like a part 2, I have no idea how long it will be…

Raven: Who cares, as long as we see what happens…right!

Storm: I suppose…

Raven: Cool…Then what are we hanging around here for? Let's get this show on the road, or should I say…In the air! …XD

Storm: Hold up a sec. I suggest that those of you who haven't read Prophecy, do that first so you don't get cunfuzzled. It's way better than it sounds…Trust me! XD And if you want to read more. M1dn1te999 and myself have written 1-shots! They're up on her side!

-xXx-

**Denial.**

So that's how it was and nearly a month later I still can't get over what happened in that council room. So far everything is a bit dodgy. Some parts of that story was pieces put together with a bit of logic sense to make up for the times I wasn't there. Some parts are from the stories Ray'jin told me on his ship. His hunts with his two comrades Sarket and the one that died in battle…what was his name? …ah yes …Drekane. The rest of my most recent memories I tended to relive for they are still scarred on my mind. My first meeting with Ray'jin after Tania's death, how he took me in, lived my past, come to understand my worst fears and seemed the only one next to Tania to actually _understand _me. Then there was the battle with the Queen. I smirked at the thought of how I quite literally wiped the floor with them. I suppose that's one way of leaving your mark! I remember that I nearly went out with a bang when that bomb went off. How I side stepped death…

I looked up at the half moon pinned on the starry black velvet sky hanging over the city before me. I sat on the edge of a cliff like rock that stood between the millions of lights above and below. Only on nights with a decent sized moon did I think to expose myself to enjoy a night flight. Knowing the world we live in, I would've been broadcasted worldwide a long time ago. So as much as it ached, I had to sit tight during most days and keep from being seen by the public.

I didn't want anyone to know that I was the only survivor of the U.S.S Verloc and have officials in my face and being accused of crimes I've never committed. Dr. Philips was still out there somewhere cooking up something wicked no doubt. The last thing I needed was to have him hear rumors and discover that I had survived and back on earth by sheer dumb luck of watching the CNN news.

I still can't quite remember the day I got dumped here though. That one still boggles my mind. All I know is that I'm here now. Alone and hiding from the whole world, which sounds, like a fiendish task, all in the name of keeping yourself unknown to protect yourself from the horrors out there.

It's sad, I know. But the horrid truth of this situation is steadily setting in…

…That prevention is indeed better than cure.

Now you know what I'm going through. It's a real mess out there.

I sighed and breathed in the cool night breeze blowing in my face. As strange as this may sound, I hardly get stressed over my predicament. I always feel content ninety-nine percent of the time. It's just natural for me but I guess that would come as a blessing to everyone else I guess.

I'll admit that one thing's been bothering me though. I had some secret hope that Ray'jin would fight and find away to get to me. I really liked him. He was a great friend, the only one I had, but I just felt like I couldn't trust him anymore. Or perhaps I just didn't have faith in him to protect me after he did nothing to stop them dragging me away. I just didn't know what to think anymore.

_(Snap)_

I nearly jumped off the cliff (not that it would matter anyways) and I immediately snapped my sights to the darkened trees behind me. Was it a wild animal? An owl taking flight and knocking a twig?

Humans?

Whatever it was, it was still further ahead in the woods and frankly, I didn't want to stick around long enough to find out.

I got to my feet and silently stepped closer to the edge and let myself fall. The wind whispered sweet nothings in my ears. To lift me high and far away from my troubles if I just opened my wings…

My wings unfurled seemingly of their own accord and caught the wind. I straightened and glided silently towards the tallest buildings of the Central Business District. It was fairly late and there will be a lot less people about. Besides, I felt a need to experience the dangerous side of life.

My gaze followed the lines of cars leaving the pubs and the casinos as I headed to the city's center. I eventually braked and dropped down silently onto the roof of the tallest building and crouched on the edge to watch the hustle and bustle below.

The number of pedestrians was very few on the sidewalks and sure enough, my gaze came to rest on the distant figure of a young woman chancing it on her own.

Oh man…this is not good. She must've been working late. Why doesn't she catch a taxi? Knowing how predictable men are, they'll take one look and their brains will hit the basement… Oh just great. Speak of the devil…

I spotted some street punk character do a double take on the woman while smoking a cigarette. He took one last drawn out drag before throwing the stub away and began following her.

I rolled my eyes. Well I'd better help her cause what's on his mind is totally against me.

I made my way to the shadowed side of the building. I'd have to remain in the shadows at all times and not expose myself…

'With great power comes great responsibility.'

I smiled. Hey, if the shoe fits…

I dropped down, making sure I kept track on her. I needed to think of a way to end this silently. If I mentally warned her, she'd freak out. If I made something trip him, he'd make a noise and alert her.

But…

I could sure stall him.

I clung to the shadows and waited. When his form came into my view, I reached out with my mind to ensnare him with phantom hands. I grinned. He tried so hard not to cry out in alarm that the best way I could describe it is that it looked like he was trying to beat an invisible treadmill!

She managed to slip away unnoticed and I sighed in relief and made the oaf fall on his face for good measure. I felt that he deserved it for even thinking that thought in the first place. Plus, I needed to slip away without him looking for who or what was responsible for, in his case, his slight misfortune.

_Too bad. _I thought and took of silently again, making my way to the top of my perch once again to resume my lookout of the sights.

Minutes later my sight-seeing was disturbed yet again by a silent '_thump_' I snapped my sights to the darker shadows. The blankets of darkness revealed nothing but I was sure someone…or something _was _there. I could feel it.

Not one for turning my back on such a thought, I faced the shadows laced across the rooftop with my whole being. My wings unfurled slightly to aid in my balance on the edge of the rooftop and sure enough, my senses picked up the trails of intent belonging to someone in my presence. It nibbled at my conscious as untrusting and unsure then changed to unrivaled excitement. Then someone emerged out of the shadows in a crackle of blue sparks…

… a Predator.

My eyes widened. _That couldn't be. It just…couldn't…_

"You are that winged _ooman_…_Shur'ie_?!" it asked. The mechanical sound of the translator rasped but the tone was unmistakably full of surprise and excitement.

I kept a wary eye on him for I wasn't sure of how to think or act. Never the less …I kept my cool and hesitated before slowly nodding my head.

" I am _Drek'va _of the Blood Mountain Clan. Word of you has reached many other clans across the galaxy. Apparently, your finder _Ray'jin_ came to this planet during the middle of our hunt and has told all about you. He is looking for you but I haven't seen him again for three days."

I kept quiet as I studied him. Then I raised a brow, "Ray'jin came back? Why?" I inquired.

"I'm not sure. All I know is that he's looking for you. He seemed angered at your forced departure and we offered to watch for you. I should contact him…" Drek'va said as he lifted his wrist computer to tap at a few buttons.

He growled afterwards, "I can't reach him."

I had cocked my head in thought and I looked up at him, "Uhh… I appreciate your concern. Thank you for telling me. You see I've been hiding from…" I motioned at the people below, "I'm sure you can relate."

He nodded.

I tipped my head, "Then I'd better get going. I have a bad feeling about this. No doubt that crazy doctor is up to no good… Hunt well Drrrek-va." I added and pushed off the rooftop.

I heard him chitter in amazement as I faded into the night. I figured that the best way to start was to try and look for clues as to find where that maniac was hiding. I was feeling nervous about the whole thing. My heart still wasn't sure about Ray'jin, but now it was starting to worry me. Why was Ray'jin missing?

-xXx-

Three dark figures emerged out of the woods. Dark fur and sharp canines were illuminated under the soft light of the moon. They stepped up onto the cliff-like rock. Black noses sniffed the air, growls of accomplishment floating on the breeze. All six shining eyes flashed towards the city.

The one closest to the edge lifted a muscular arm and brought the devise he was holding to his ear.

The devise crackled, _"Yes Adrian?"_

"She's here." Adrian said in a husky growl.

"Perfect. Now it's time to initiate phase two."

The devise went silent and the three Erasers disappeared back into the woods.

-xXx-

Calvin replaced the receiver and turned to his prisoner locked up in chains and shackles. He got up from his desk and approached the one glass tank containing the creature within.

Calvin grinned darkly as the creature lifted its head from induced slumber, "Well… the timing couldn't have been better Hunter. My name is Calvin. Doctor Calvin…Philips!"

-xXx-

Storm: Oh…look at the time… We've all got a plane to catch!

Raven: XD…where's Midnite?

Storm: She'll be coming along just now.

Raven: Gosh Storm, our first flight on a plane! I'm shaking from anticipation.

Storm: You're shaking? I'm crumbling!

Raven: Er… that reminds me. Remember what MN said hey. No turbulence! I don't want to experience my first plane flight through turbulence!

Storm: It's not my fault I'm getting over excited.

MN: -walks in- If you don't calm it Storm, I'll knock you out with sleeping pills!

Storm: No ways…I wanna see the ground three thousand feet below!

Raven: -sweatdrop- Did you say… three thousand!

Storm: I think it's three.

Raven: Eep… that's it Storm, Definitely NO TURBULENCE!

MN: Yes Storm. You've got two weeks to have fun with the weather while we're on the ground in Jo-burg but while we're flying there and back… NO TURBULENCE!

Storm: Come on guys, it's fun to sail through the eye…

Raven & MN: NO TURBULENCE!

(SR333)

-§torm

"Chaos, panic and disorder … My work here is done!"


	2. Monsters in the closet

A/N Heya guys, long time no see eh? -sweatdrop- This chappie has been sitting around for a while and this time of year is really busy. It's short though. I couldn't think of a way to make it longer but I thought that I'd better put this up before all you guys come after me with torches and pitchforks. Thanks to Zillah 91. Oak Tree Woman. Minkutei. Dawley. QOTRS. Midnite999. And the newest reviewer Black-Raven3 for the reviews!

-xXx-

**Monsters in the closet.**

The creature roared out and lurched forward defying the weight of his shackles and nearly plowed into the glass wall full force if it wasn't for the limited length of the chains.

"It's no use Hunter." Calvin chortled, "You're going to be stuck in there for a very long time."

There was a knocking at the door.

Calvin sneered at the door, angered that his moment was disturbed. "Yes, come in." he growled.

The man who walked in was non-other than the ex-leader of the company's son, Ethan Weyland.

"How is it going, Dr. Philips?" Ethan asked.

"So far, everything is going as planned." Calvin forced out while scratching the back of his neck. A recent habit he picked up. "Our guest has awoken as you can see…" Calvin added, indicating said guest.

Ethan looked at the occupied twelve inch-thick glass tank. Then averted his gaze to the opposite tank currently empty. "What about the little brat?" Ethan asked through clenched teeth "I want her to pay for what she's done to my father."

Calvin grinned at Ethan's naivety, "As I said before, she will pay for killing your father by playing her part in project R.I.C.E. How is the project going anyway?"

"The subjects are progressing nicely. As you know, I have the best scientists and engineers who are preparing for the final installments." Ethan explained.

"How many have successfully accepted the reconstruction process?" Calvin asked.

"All twenty subjects have accepted the treatment. They'll be ready for operation in under twenty-four hours." Ethan confirmed.

"Excellent. My- ahehe ...forgive me Ethan, I'm so used to working alone… I mean _our _plans are coming together nicely. Now if you'll excuse me. I have to work a way in capturing our other guest so they can all be here when this party begins. Don't you think?" Calvin added with a dark grin and turned to face the adjacent side of the room, "Oh Magnus?"

Across the room a young man with scruffy tawny hair and sculptured features looked up from behind a computer with eyes as blue as the frosted facets of icebergs imprisoned in their own outer ring of a much darker blue.

Calvin turned back to Ethan, "Magnus has been specially trained for his field. I sometimes like to nickname him Griffin with the way he handles his work." Calvin bragged.

Ethan didn't take much notice, "Whatever…I just want her dead!" he spat and turned to make his way towards the door entering the lab.

Magnus sneered behind Ethan's back as he left the lab before turning to acknowledge Calvin. Calvin grinned back at Magnus, "Well… I agree that is your queue. You've been briefed, so you know what to do Magnus. Use any method necessary to drag her here."

Magnus stood up and removed the white lab coat from around his shoulders, revealing that he was wearing the 'in' style of worn jeans and a dark slim fitting shirt finished off with a dog chain. He moved to retrieve the dark brown trench coat hanging off the back of his chair and made his way to the lab's entrance door to leave. As he walked past the occupied glass tank, the creature roared loudly again. Mandibles flared and arms shaking the heavy chains.

Magnus turned to glower at the creature, "Oh go screw yourself over puss face, I'm sure you're good at that." He spat as he opened the door.

"And Magnus?"

Magnus looked over his shoulder

"Don't fail me." Calvin threatened.

Magnus's eyes shifted in return before he closed the door behind him.

……

Magnus stepped up to the street crossing and pulled his trench coat tighter around himself to hide from any suspecting eyes. "Damn him… Dr. Philips! Threatening _me_ to do his dirty work." He mockingly mumbled to himself. " I wish I could just find that treacherous wench and get this over with- " _Hang on_… Something caught the corner of his eye and he lifted his gaze skyward and studied the tops of the buildings.

He felt the pupils of his eyes dilate to adjust to the dim light of the night sky. The half moon was fading as it sank towards the west and the streetlights were causing an eerie, hazy glow to settle on the roads. Right now, the stars seemed the only things that could brighten up that blanket of darkness looming above.

Just enough light to allow someone much darker to be silhouetted against the night sky.

_Bingo… _Magnus thought with a dark grin before hiding amongst the shadows of the nearest empty ally to remove his coat…

-xXx-

…

…

STORM: There ya go! And just in time for Christmas too! Enjoy yourselves and have an awesome New Year's bash!

RAVEN: It's not going to be a bash, It's going to be a blast!

STARM: -gives Raven suspicious look- Knowing you it doesn't take much to guess what's going through your brain.

RAVEN: -wavers bomb control behind back-…XD

§torm

"I've got this feeling…somebody's watching me…"


	3. Griffin

A/N Hiya guys, managed to pull another chapter out of the bag for ya! M1dn1te999 had lent me her brand new book Maximum Ride: School's out forever! I must say that those pages certainly flew! XD and it fired my muse again and now the fuse seems to be getting pretty short…

Special thanks to all my reviewers: Zillah 91, Oak Tree Woman, Minkutei, Maugen Ra and…Hey…where's M1dn1te999's review?

RAVEN: She hasn't reviewed yet.

STORM: -gapes- You lie. I updated like…three weeks ago! Oh…the pain…

-xXx-

**Griffin.**

My feathers buzzed as I lightly beat my wings again. So far, nothing popped up to give me any leads on how I could find that ass Dr. Philips.

Flap…flap…flap… 

My eyes widened. _Hang on a sec, that wasn't me. _I shifted my gaze around to locate the source of the sound. It couldn't have been another bird or even a bat for that matter as I was gliding at slightly higher altitudes.

I turned my gaze towards the city to find…

WHAT THE HELL! 

I back flipped through the air in time to miss a feather bowling ball whiz past me.

"Sorry!"

_It talks… _I muttered to myself and turned to face this newcomer…

My eyes widened.

It was another human-avian hybrid!

And I'm sure he, yes HE noticed as well, for I'm sure the expression was written all over my face. I didn't even blink.

"Oh… you're a girl." He started.

That kicked me back in gear and I shook my head to snap out of it. "How can this be?" The question made its appearance without my approval.

The winged boy looked about fifteen or sixteen to me. Tawny rough-cut hair, ice blue eyes and an impressive set of tawny wings keeping him aloft.

He placed a hand behind his head nervously, "Oh…yeah… my name is Griffin. Sorry about the 'entrance' I still need to put a couple of hours flight time."

_Ookaaaaay _"Neat name. My name is Storm." I said to get the intros out of the way 'cause I needed some answers. "Erm… how are you… here?" I said, gesturing my hands as well to make it clear.

Griffin seemed to remember something as realization dawned on him, " Oh…uhhh…does a Dr. Philips ring any bells? 'Cause I had just managed to escape that hell a few hours ago. There are Erasers after me! I could really use your help.

My mouth fell open. _WHAAAAT? _"Dr. Philips!" I sighed, go figure. Then I had a light bulb moment, "Hold up a sec. If you just escaped from Dr.Philips… then you know where he is?"

Fear seemed to enter his eyes, "Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?!" Griffin blurted out.

"I know it's sounds crazy but I have to end this whole thing. I was a victim too you know. And no doubt, other kids trapped in that nightmare need help in busting out." I exclaimed.

"I don't know…" Griffin started.

"Please." I begged. I couldn't believe I was coming down to this level, but I really had their best interests at heart. Plus I had the thirst for revenge… big time. "At least point me in the right direction."

It seemed to have struck a cord and Griffin sighed. "Alright." He conceded, "I'll take you there 'cause it isn't easy to spot from the air."

I smiled, "Thanks."

Griffin looked down in thought, "Look, as much as I'd hate to go back there, if it will make a difference…I'll help you out." He offered. "Erasers will most likely be scouting the roof with sniper rifles and others are fanned out on the ground, so we'll have to watch it."

I nodded. Stay down and keep from being seen above and below. That shouldn't be hard…right? "Alright then, let's go. We've got an hour…perhaps two before sunrise."

Griffin nodded and swooped down and I followed.

-xXx-

It took us about thirty minutes to fly to the point where Griffin indicated to lay low. I nodded and we both swooped and weaved stealthily between old rundown buildings on the city's outskirts. My thoughts started to wonder. To think that this new lab was somewhere here made me realize that it was a lot closer than I thought, making my skin crawl.

When we were above the buildings we had seen some bulky figures and dark shadows lurking about. I was thankful that I was hiding from eyes and riflescopes but now I couldn't help thinking how many Erasers could be lurking behind the windows…

_Yeah…perfect place for an ambush. _I thought dryly.

Soon after, Griffin looked back at me and put his hands together, flapping them like a bird, then placing a finger to his lips, indicating silence.

I understood. We needed to fly silently from now onwards and we both coasted the air until it went dead and still. We both stood in an alley looking upwards at dark buildings towering over us like leviathans aiming at the sky.

To proceed, we had to duck and dive amongst the shadows like ninjas aiming to be invisible.

-xXx-

Adrian stood on top of the watch post with a pair of thermal binoculars in his paws. He had to agree that this toy was pretty handy when on the hunt for warm-blooded prey. Especially when it came to hunting down the Human-avian hybrid. She would stick out like a late bloomer amongst russet autumn leaves.

Then he saw it. A brief flash of a cooler thermal signature made itself known before disappearing again. Adrian kept his rifle trained at the crossroads ahead of where he saw the signature. There was a road from there leading to where his scope was watching.

Just as predicted, the thermal signature made its appearance again. but this time there were two bodies in his line of fire.

'_Well, well, well… Looks like wonder boy is with her as well. Excellent. Perhaps I should make the hunt more interesting and give her a head start.' _He thought with glee.

Adrian's teeth showed in a nightmarish grin before his claw squeezed the trigger…

-xXx-

I felt edgy about this place… really edgy. We had barely rounded a corner when…

THUNK! 

I nearly jumped out my skin and whirled around to see a bullet-sized hole in the pavement. Right where my ankle was a millisecond ago.

Shit! Busted! 

I turned back to Griffin and fear struck us both when wolf-like howls began to reverberate throughout the alleyways…

-xXx-

STORM: -puts shield up as this chapter ends with a bang- Raven, do you have to rig bombs everywhere?

RAVEN: XD… er…Storm?… -points behind Storm-

STORM: -looks over shoulder to see the readers covered in ash from the cliffy- Meep!… –poof-

- §torm

"Here's something to think about. The movie: Predator (based in 1987) Predator 2 (based in 1997) …Now what's this year? …XD"

…sleep well.


	4. Deceit

STORM: Whoot for me! Here's a little Birthday present for you M1dn1te999. HAPPY BIRTHDAY for the 24th! Chin up MN, you're going to be legal!

RAVEN: -sings- "You're gonna be 18 till you die!"

Thanks for reviewing; Zillah 91, Dawley, Oak Tree Woman, M1dn1te999 and Maugen Ra. You guys are awesome!

-xXx-

Deceit. 

Well this was charming. The timing couldn't have better. I mean… come on, give us a break.

We whirled around to make a run for our lives but it seemed that the sound was coming from every direction… we were surrounded.

Okay…which planes of fate voted for this oncoming attraction? 'Cause this one certainly got the most votes.

Griffin grabbed my hand, "This way!" he hissed.

He practically dragged me a few steps before I braced my feet firmly on the ground. "Wait… you need to get away." I started.

Griffin frowned, "You're not going to take them all on by yourself, Storm."

I sighed, "You don't understand. I can take care of myself. I've been doing this a lot longer than you have."

"Well if it isn't the one that got away."

I froze at the sound of the hoarse voice and looked upward at the corner of a single story building to discover a fully morphed, wolfish Eraser crouched near the edge grinning sadistically.

My eyes widened.

His toothy grin grew even wider, "Why… let me introduce myself. I'm Justin."

What scared me the most is that he was so formal about it.

I was on full alert and fuelled by adrenaline. I turned around to see another fully morphed Eraser. This one looked more like a Husky. He opened his jaws in a throaty growl, "I'm Rick."

"And I'm Adrian."

I turned to see another Eraser had emerged out of the shadows and I swear he looked like Van Helsing when _he_ turned into a werewolf.

I gulped. The reference to that film didn't make this situation look better.

Guess there was nowhere to go but up. I looked at Griffin and he nodded. We both split in different directions and took off into the air. The Husky Eraser, Rick, swiped at me and I barely missed his huge claws.

You bet I sweat dropped.

Griffin and I managed to hold our own when Justin proved to be a little more athletic and was scaling the wall of a building after me. I had to dive down to avoid a leap from him so I was back down by the ground but when I looked again… there was no sign of Griffin.

I feared the worst. Adrian was up ahead and I banked to avoid his attack and wound up being caught in some sort of Mist net.

I screamed as I swung in the air. I looked up to see the accomplishment written all over Rex's and a completely new Eraser's faces as the ends of the net were held tightly together in their paws.

I struggled and thrashed around, screaming at the top of my lungs. I knew that my modified syrinx-larynx could be loud enough to cause those retched Erasers a world of hurt thanks to their sensitive ears.

But I couldn't move my limbs or my wings. The net had gotten everywhere and had effectively bound me.

Now I knew what an Egyptian mummy felt like.

I shrieked again. I had to do something. I felt my eyes flare and I pushed out with my mind. The other two Erasers who had gathered around got knocked off their feet and landed on their furry backs grunting. Rex and the newcomer stumbled and I swayed above the ground as they tried to regain their balance.

"Enough of this!" hissed the new Eraser. When I looked again I got the full blast of some gas sprayed in my face. My eyes stung and I held my breath but I had to breath in the tainted air first. My head grew heavy and my vision started to darken. He must've used some sort of sedative.

For the last thing I saw were those cold blue eyes...

-xXx-

I awoke again to some sort of commotion. I peered out through the glass of my confinement at the oomans running around like the vermin of this planet and strained my neck to see what they were on about.

I gasped when I noticed three more of those _Ky'Had _looking oomans had entered the lab as well as that s'yuit-de ooman that insulted me earlier. Shur'ie had called the others Erasers. I watched them converse with that bad thwei ooman Dr. Philips. I felt a deep growl swell up in my chest, just what where they up too now?

I watched silently as the oomans gathered by their primitive computers and started tapping away at sequences of buttons. A slight vibration started. At first I was alarmed and looked around as to where it could be coming from. That's when I noticed the floor of the opposite confinement area was missing. I frowned in confusion. I was sure there was a floor before a fell asleep from boredom-

I couldn't believe what I was seeing for the floor of the opposite confinement area acted as a lift. The floor seemed to be rising up from a basement area below. It must be lifting something up into the confinement area…but what?

_By paya… _I gasped as my eyes widened in disbelief._ Shur'ie!_

I glared at the oomans. They hadn't seemed to notice my reaction or they were just ignoring me as usual. I looked back at the unconscious body in the opposite tank and mentally prayed for Shur'ie to wake up…

-xXx-

My eyes peeled open and I immediately recoiled from the sudden invasion of bright light. I rolled over onto my hands and knees and blinked to encourage my eyes to get used to the light and stop stinging.

I tried to look around the room. When I could focus, my gaze fell upon the glass walls of my prison and my heart sank in defeat. There was no way I could break out of here. I've learned from past experience that if I gave it my all, it would only lead to bruises and a nasty headache.

My eyes narrowed and I scanned the rest of the room nearly snarling, to locate those retched Erasers. _When I get my hands on them I'll…_

I did a double take on the glass tank opposite from mine and blinked.

It couldn't be…

I rubbed my eyes to rid them of any sleep and when I looked again it was the same as before. The creature in the tank was…

Oh my god…Ray'jin! 

He was only wearing his loincloth. The creeps must've removed all his armour and weapons by force and chained him up.

He lifted his mandibles in a smile. I placed my hands on the thick glass and did another once over to see if I could find any way to escape.

So far this was not looking good…not at all.

"Ah, I see that you are finally awake my creation."

I turned my gaze and glowered at the old man standing before me on the other side of the twelve-inch thick glass wall preventing me from ripping his throat out. "Dr. Philips." I hissed, "I see you're as 'charming' as ever."

Dr. Philips acted hurt, "Such hate coming from the one I love just like my own daughter."

"Enough with your lies!" I snapped. "What have you done with Griffin?"

A corner of Dr. Philips mouth curled up slightly in a smirk, "Oh… you'll be surprised…"

I growled.

"Hmm…" Dr. Philips turned his attention behind him, " Magnus, Storm wants to know if you are well."

I frowned. _Magnus?_

A coal and tawny coloured Eraser walked up to Dr. Philips with a demonic smile twisting his features.

I nearly cracked up laughing. Was Dr. Philips for real? I wanted answers about Griffin, not to meet another rubber. I stopped laughing when I noticed his ice blue eyes.

Dr, Philips grinned, "Show her your stuff."

The Eraser looked at me again and morphed back into his human state. I nearly gaped. He looked just like Griffin! On queue, he opened his wings, which looked as if they appeared out of nowhere. Then he morphed back into an Eraser, wings still intact.

My heart skipped a beat. You guessed right. A winged Eraser!

My mind snapped as my right eye quirked at the irony. "You… bastard…" I started, but out of nowhere my pent up rage exploded and I yelled at the top of lungs. My whole mind was in turmoil that I could feel the tank shaking. _How could I have been so blind! I should've known it was too good to be true, I should've known…_

Dr. Philips played his hands so called, defensively, "Now calm yourself, you're behaving like a tornado in a tea cup!" He said chuckling at his own joke.

That did it. I threw myself at the glass separating us. I didn't care how much it hurt. I just wanted them to pay dearly for all of this.

I just wanted them to die!

-xXx-

…

…

STORM: Ya… as for Magnus's interesting anatomy. I had the idea way before I even read the second Maximum Ride book, and I'm sure other Max' fans have as well. So yeah…I did it again.

RAVEN: -cough-

STORM: What? …Don't be mad at me, at least it's not a cliffy.

RAVEN: Storm? Have you even started on that storm MN wants on her birthday?

STORM: -sweatdrop- …err…I'll get right on it…ehehe…

RAVEN: Well get going! I'm sure MN will love what you've drawn for her!

- §torm

"Some people walk in the rain. Others just get wet!"


	5. The Unleashing

RAVEN: Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Stormy, happy birthday to you!

STORM: Hn…

RAVEN: Awww…what's wrong Stormy, it's your birthday for crying out loud!

STORM: Exactly…which means I'm one year older than I was yesterday!

RAVEN: Er…

STORM: -cries- I'm getting old!

RAVEN: Twenty's not old.

STORM: And to think that yesterday I was still a teenager –sighs- Ah well…it was inevitable. –grins- Sorry it took me ages bla bla bla to write this up. It was a very tricky chapter without making it random and confusing. Enjoy!

RAVEN: Thanks to… Midnite999, SwordOfLightBladeOfDarkness, Rachel3000, Maugen Ra, Oak Tree Woman, Zillah 91, Minkutei and Dawley for you wonderful reviews.

-xXx-

**The Unleashing.**

I spent the next few hours curled up in a ball next to the curved wall of my glass prison. My shoulders ached, my left wing cramped and my hands felt like every bone got shattered as a result of my attempted reprisal.

I don't know how long I sat there for. My eyes were puffy from crying, anger and a whole turmoil of mixed emotions that all I knew is that I needed time to deal with it on my own. I bet I looked like a broken down heap here in front of Ray'jin. I didn't really care what anyone thought right now. At least I was steadily picking up the pieces. It's just that I don't know how I can keep up this sewn up façade when I feel broken up inside.

Ray'jin moved and my mind came crashing back to reality from light-years away. For the first time I noticed that the lights had been dimmed and the lab was vacant of white coats. I looked up at Ray'jin still chained up in his cell. Although my thoughts couldn't breach these walls, I mentally prayed for him to look down upon me in disappointment over my pathetic display. Instead, he looked back at me with sympathy clearly evident in his amber eyes. He lifted his arm and pointed at me, then balled his clawed hand into a fist, making his biceps bulge, then placed the same hand over his chest.

I smiled at his effort to communicate with sign language. I got the just of it and felt grateful for him saying that I was strong at heart in the long run. Hey… even tough guys break down over matters a lot more trivial than this.

Lying down on the cold floor, I let myself fall asleep, settled by dreams of freedom.

-xXx-

"How is the reconstruction going?" demanded Calvin.

One of the science engineers looked up from the main computer terminal. "Every one has achieved your expectations doctor. They're all in recovery and will be ready for operation in under an hour."

Calvin smirked, "Excellent. Has the last problem been solved?"

"Yes, we've managed to isolate the problem and recalibrate their programming." The scientist confirmed.

Calvin thought for a moment, "And the Adamantium parts is proving to be acid resilient?"

The scientist tipped his head, " Definitely."

Calvin smiled darkly while catching the itch at the back of his neck again, "You've done well. Notify me when their systems are fully functional. I'll be in my quarters."

The scientist tipped his head again, "Yes, doctor."

-xXx-

Up at the first floor, some of the scientists were milling about their own business and getting on with their late lunch, or more or less early dinner breaks as some would think.

Others were preparing to leave as arriving colleagues came to relieve them of their duties and aid in the cycle of fresher minds and allow the tired ones to go for their much needed rest.

In a private corner, two women where conversing…

"I'm sure of it, Ashley. My gut instinct is telling me that there is something big going on here…I …just can't place my finger on it." The first woman said before looking around to make sure no one was eavesdropping.

Ashley took a sip of her steaming coffee in her hand while she thought it over before looking up again, "I don't know what to think Vanessa. I'd think you were being paranoid but I don't want to be nasty. Perhaps you just have a lot on your mind." She said, now pouting at her empty cup.

Vanessa looked skeptical. _I'm still going to find out…_

-xXx-

_That's it! I can't sleep on this cold hard floor. _I opened my eyes and sat up clearly frustrated and stole a glance at the large face lab-clock hanging on the wall. Only twenty minutes had passed and I nearly glared at it for making this miserable situation drag on. I sighed and remained in my cross-legged position in my cell. I need to think of something to occupy my mind so I don't lose it completely.

"I am so high. I can hear heaven.  
I am so high. I can hear heaven.  
Oh but heaven, no heaven don't hear me.

And they say that a hero can save us.  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait.  
I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles.  
Watch as we all fly away."

I stopped singing in thought. _Singing's good… ah what the hell… _

"Someone told me love would all save us.  
But how can that be, look what love gave us.  
A world full of killing, and blood-spilling  
that world never came.

And they say that a hero can save us.  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait.  
I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles.  
Watch as we all fly away.

Now that the world isn't ending, its love that I'm sending to you.   
It isn't the love of a hero, and that's why I fear it won't do.

And they say that a hero can save us.  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait.  
I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles.  
Watch as we all fly away.

And they're watching us  
(Watching Us)  
and they're watching us  
(Watching Us)  
as we all fly away. yeahaahh...ooouuhh"

I stopped and looked at Ray'jin who was staring at me in thought, wondering what in the galaxy I must be doing. I bet he couldn't hear me and I let a ghost of a smirk play across my lips. The tanks were probably built to be sound proof with a mike and speaker set up only for interrogating purposes. Hn…the thought of being muted at will vexed me greatly.

Something across the lab moved and I turned my attention to see what it was. A door was opening and a young woman was cautiously sneaking into the lab. I frowned in confusion and glanced back at Ray'jin. He had followed my gaze and was glaring at the woman with his lower mandibles parted. When I looked again, the woman was gaping in my direction and she cautiously approached my cell, eyes wide.

I blinked at her dumbly, "Erm…I came in peace." _Yeah sure Storm, "I come in peace" How original. You look like a 'fallen' angel for crying out loud! _

"What has that doctor done to you…" the woman said but went unheard to my ears. She was clearly horrified and turned to look at the other cell opposite from mine and she gasped. "Oh my God…" she started, turning swiftly on her heels and headed for the computers.

I crawled up to the glass and peeked at her to see what she was up to. From here I could just see that she was calling up something on the monitors and I silently prayed that she would have a heart and help us get out of here.

Gosh…aren't I optimistic.

But all hope crashed when a spotted the new guy, Magnus stalking her. I went wild, completely corybantic to get her attention.

"BEHIND YOU!"

But my warning when unheard and Magnus sneered at me at my feeble attempts to warn her. That confirmed that Dr. Philips must have had some mini mike and speaker set up in order for me to hear him and vice versa.

I growled in frustration. Oh the impotence.

-xXx-

Vanessa rapped at the keyboard, hunting through the files for any leads as to what Dr. Philips was up to… _Hold on…What's this?_

She opened the folder and was graced with the shock of her life. Biological diagrams of weird alien creatures and robotics took up the screen. Her eyes roved the paragraphs. She frowned at the project name… _R.I.C.E?… Why rice?…_

…_Reanimated Intelligent Cybernetic Experiments… Oh my God…_

Vanessa glanced up at the winged girl in the tank and suddenly a large hand grabbed her shoulder and ripped her around so she was met with cold blue eyes.

"You're not authorized to be here." Magnus said in a low voice.

Vanessa was at a loss for words.

Magnus stole a glance over her shoulder at the computer screen and grinned broadly, "I see…" and he turned towards the door, "Ethan, what do you propose I do with this traitor?"

Ethan made his presence known, "Do as you wish. They're all expendable."

Magnus grinned and dragged Vanessa kicking and screaming till they both disappeared down a secret passage.

-xXx-

I glared daggers at Ethan as he approached my cell. I so heard what he said this time. I could now recognize the fine wires hiding around the collar of his shirt.

"Well you don't look too chuffed cooped up in that cell, Storm." Ethan said with a smug look on his face.

I glared even harder (if possible) and he in turn grinned up at me. "Do you know why you are here, Storm?"

"Hn… Let me guess… Is it because 'I belong to Doctor Philips.'" I said sarcastically.

Ethan's features morphed into one of twisted hatred, "No… surely you wouldn't have such a bad memory to forget _killing my father you wench!_" he spat out the last part.

Those words hit me like a wrecking ball, "…WHAT?!" I said incredulous.

"Don't act like a dumb harpy. Doctor Philip's prototype was there when it happened."

I nearly laughed at him, "Oh yes, the Synth he used only because he was too coward to be there in the flesh. Tell me Ethan, did that _robot _actually obtain any _visual evidence _of this so-called murder that you accuse me of? Or are you so gullible to believe every lie he sprouts from his back teeth!" I stated sarcastically with my voice growing louder with every word.

Ethan clenched his fists and glowered at me, "No matter." He started, "My life was perfect until _you _came into the picture. You stole my father's affections and he left me on the sidelines."

I rolled my eyes as he scratched this grave up again, "He was helping me. Honestly, you're just like a spoiled brat, swimming in everyone's attention and kicking up a fuss as soon as they pay attention to someone…" I looked up past Ethan at the familiar face standing by the lab doors, "…else."

Dr. Philips beamed, "Well I see you two are hitting it off. Too bad it won't last."

Once again, Ray'jin and myself were glaring daggers at him.

Ethan turned his back on me and Dr. Philips moved past the computer monitors to a panel in the wall and quickly tapped in a sequence of buttons. When he looked at me again, I got the feeling that Doom's Day had arrived early…

…and he seemed excited about it.

"The day has finally arrived that the world will pay for the trouble they have caused me…" Dr. Philips started to announce proudly and I watched in trepidation as the main adjacent wall started to lift and slowly disappear into the ceiling

My blood ran cold when about twenty containment pods, first ten then another ten stationed underneath the first row, rose up from the underground basement hidden below us. Neon green lighting lit up the main wall and cold mist coiled and flowed over the pods and onto the floor.

For a moment I forgot to breath and chanced a glance at Ray'jin who's expression looked like someone had blown up his home planet. Looking back, the lids lifted up to reveal whatever evil monstrosity sat curled up inside them.

My eyes widened in pure horror at the sight of Xenomorphs huddled in the pods, unmoving, but there was something… different about them. Looking back at Dr. Philips, he seemed so smug with the reactions he was receiving it sickened me. I never tore my eyes from him as he went to obtain a small box from a security compartment. His eyes sparkled with excitement as he opened the box and lifted a small futuristic looking spark plug for us to see.

He smirked, "This little devise is quite extraordinary." He said placing the empty box on the counter, "You see… it works just like this…"

He turned around and revealed the back of his neck to us. I gasped. Honestly, the plug at the back of his neck made it seem he was unplugged from the Matrix and he inserted the device into it and turned the device to lock it into place. Upon doing so, the aliens in the pods came to life and unfurled their limbs from their fetal positions. Climbing out of the pods, they cautiously made their way to the floor in neat formation.

"…Meet the Xenobots." Dr. Philips said with a smirk.

Ray'jin had his mandibles flared in outrage and my mind couldn't formulate a single word never mind a whole sentence.

They looked like Xenomorphs but they looked part android as well with silver looking metal plating armouring vital areas and shielding their elongated heads. The same metal enhanced the blade at the end of their tails making it even deadlier than before. Their forearms and lower legs were armoured as well, but one thing stood out above all…

…they all had Pterodactyl shaped wings.

Dr. Philips continued, "This is the new revolutionary form of Xenobots That I've designed and created using my angel experiments. That explains their…unique anatomy. Still…their too heavy too fly effectively but their wings aid them in gliding long distances when they jump from high altitudes. As for their armour, we used Adamantium. An excellent and durable lightweight titanium alloy that has to be kept melted at a constant high temperature, because once it cools…it's _indestructible_."

All I could do was shake my head in pure denial, "How is it possible? How can you control them? How did you even get them in the first place…?"

Dr. Philips grinned and turned his attention to Ray'jin, "His kind really shouldn't be so careless to leave such extraordinary creatures imprisoned in their hunting grounds here on Earth…"

Ray'jin flared his mandibles and attempted to rip the chains from the wall in anger.

"…As for their success… The hive mind is very powerful, needed to bring order out of chaos. Without their queen to keep the hive mind intact they lose all sanity and go completely out of control. I have succeeded in removing the organic receptor in their brains that pick up any Queen nearby and replace it with a prosthetic one that works on the same principles. It picks up my thoughts transmitted by the devise inserted at the back of my neck. So they see me as their 'Queen'. They hear only my voice now. Now that we're on the topic…I am curious if I could add a Predalien to my little family." He said, grinning nefariously in Ray'jin's direction.

"You wouldn't _dare_!" I spat.

Dr. Philips raised his brow, "Struck a nerve did I? I wonder if this is deeper than I thought…"

I growled, " You're nothing but a sanctimonious…callous, bastard who repents none of his actions!" I said with enough venom to kill.

"Too bad you harbour so much resent towards me, Storm. You really were one of my best." Dr. Philips started in a neutral tone.

I glared even harder, hoping my fiery gaze would melt the glass so I could rip his bloody throat out. _Heck, do you blame me? _It was so infuriating being trapped with no possible way out. No flaws. Grrrr …. And this asshole is about to set his pets free. All those innocent people and Ray'jin and I can't do a bloody thing about it. If only Drek'va and the rest of his clan knew, they could help us put an end to this madman. Honestly, all this un-channeled rage was building up inside like a volcano under pressure, ready to blow it's top off into orbit!

But all I could do was watch as the Xenobots crawled up and disappeared through a large vent to run rampant across the city…

-xXx-

…

…

STORM: Nice to know I still got it.

RAVEN: XD…Hey, where you going!?

STORM: Well…I'm not going to waste the whole day in front of the computer.

RAVEN: Good point. Wait up!

- §torm

"I'll be back when you hear thunder…"


	6. Death on Wheels and our Guest of Honour

STORM: THREE…MONTHS!!! -pokes head from around corner- …-eyes widen- _MEEP! _

RAVEN: Is it that bad?

STORM: Very…. -gets swamped by impatient reviewers- Honestly…this chapter was like getting through the hundred meter hurdles! …AAAAAHHH!!!

-xXx-

**Death on wheels and our guest of honour.**

_The next night fall…_

The night was growing deeper and it would soon be time to head back to the clan ships before the bulk of the native ooman's awoke and began to plague the streets in droves and thus…increasing the risk of being seen out in the open. Some private ooman companies were still in sovereignty, and who knows what contingency plans they might have up their sleeves to get their dirty hands on Yautja technology and no respecting Yautja would want their hunt ending too soon.

Drek'va still remained vigilant as always as he made another leap across the building's rooftops. The trail he followed had led him to the outskirts of the city, bad kept and urban rot best described this place. He settled on the rooftop corner and the curved 'X' mark on his mask, representing the glory and honour of the Blood Mountain Clan, caught the diffused light languishing into the night from the streetlights all around. He figured that the little winged ooman would have found something by now but there has been no sign of her for nearly twenty-four hours. This concerned him greatly. If Ray'jin is not found soon then the future of the hunt on this planet will be in jeopardy. Drek'va didn't look forward to mindless slaughter and war if the oomans turned Yautja technology against them. It was bad enough that this planet was under pathetic so-called government rule. The rest of the galaxy didn't need to deal with it as well.

Drek'va hunched near the edge of another rooftop and with a flick of a mandible, changed the settings in his mask to scan the surrounding area below. A bullet shone in a hole in the paving rounding an ooman building. A scuffle took place around here and the winged ooman's scent still faintly touched the air with the mixture of something else he hadn't really encountered before in person. Drek'va breathed in the air once again to memorize the scent but it was beginning to dissipate quickly as a breeze kicked up. He was running out of time.

Drek'va turned when another thud sounded on the rooftop. Through his visor, he could see another hunter's gear shimmering under the affect of the engaged cloak. Drek'va rattled as the hunter disengaged his cloak and emerge to reveal an arbitrator. I highly respected one at that.

"_Lord Raji'tar." _Drek'va started, thumping his right fist over his heart in respect.

Raji'tar tipped his masked face in acknowledgment as his cape curved around his armoured heels, _"Have you found anything yet, warrior? Is there any trace as to where my son can be?"_

Drek'va motioned a hand down below. _"Not yet but Shur'ie's scent is strongest here. I came across her and she offered to help find him. These tracks should give us a good lead."_

Drek'va watched as Raji'tar motioned his head again at the update. Strange that Raji'tar didn't react at the mention of the winged ooman's name. Though it was impossible to see his expression hidden under his mask. He was drawn out of his musings as a dark form silhouetted against the moon washed sky moved across the top of the high building next to them. Drek'va frowned behind his mask and directed his full attention over the arbitrator's left shoulder as a few dark forms started to seemingly glide down towards the streets below. Raji'tar turned his attention to see the same thing.

"_What in paya's name is that?" _Drek'va growled and flicked his mandibles to zoom in on the figures. Raji'tar did the same and flipped through the different vision modes of his visor until everything lit up with green. The figures shone the brightest and he growled, "_There were no Kiande Amedha reported here." _he growled.

Drek'va flicked his mandibles in agitation as he watched their race's life-long prey land on the ground and took off into the streets. Something about them seemed different though and he looked back to Raji'tar.

Raji'tar seemed tense and he took out his prized spear. Something fishy was going on here and it didn't smell like the harbour.

Drek'va rattled in anticipation and raised his left arm to contact the rest of his clan, _"I'll inform the rest of my clan members about this. From what it seems, there are too many for even us both to take down. It seems that their hosts could've been similar to the ooman experiments."_

"_Much like my son's findings." _Raji'tar confirmed, _"You have a point though. They might be a means to find these honourless oomans playing with life. You contact your clan and I'll find out where these Kainde Amedha emerged."_

-xXx-

The lead Xenobot code-named; Saber hissed to the rest of its group to form a semicircle formation and kill anything that got in their way. New information was received and it slowed to process it for a brief moment. Their master's will was their own and he wanted chaos and disorder left behind in their wake. Saber lowered its head and hissed as it folded its wings as close as they could go so they didn't clash with anything and stalked forward.

Ahead were a few dark skinned humans arguing over exchanged parcels of white powder. What seemed to be the leader turned his head, his braided hair flailing as he looked on at the demons ahead in the shadowed streets. He barked something in another language and whipped out his Uzi as the others followed suit.

"Yo what voodoo shit is dis man?" his accent ruling the fact that he was Jamaican. The others laughed and snorted another dose of cocaine, lifting their weapons and cackled from the induced high. They felt too good to worry about anything and pulled the triggers, inflicting a barrage of lead and brass upon the unsuspecting demons lurking in the street. The Xenobots didn't falter as the bullets bounced and ricocheted off their Alamantium parts. Sparks where flying and Saber hissed as some bullets whizzed past and chipped at the paving and buildings around them.

When the uproar dissolved into the inky blackness of the night, both sides were still standing…

"What fucking shit is this man!" yelled one of the drug lords, "To hell with this…" he yelled as he dived into his pimped up 1958 Plymouth coupé and slammed his boot down on the accelerator. The car lurched forward with a squeal and burning rubber as it shot off down the street, leaving the other's behind. Saber hissed and lurched forward after the vehicle and the other Xenobots followed suit to launch their attack on the others. They shrieked bloody murder as the bots made short work of them by darkening the rivers of tar under their claws with blood. One by one, their cut off cries of death echoed through the haunting air of that dark arc above.

Down the street, Saber seemingly appeared out of no-where from that arc above and landed hard on the roof of the Plymouth. The car veered left and right, climbing onto the sidewalk and taking out a few bins and cardboard boxes. Debris went flying and Saber sunk its claws into the roof of the car like hot knives through butter. Short bursts of gunfire burst through the metal and Saber tore through the now holy metal sheet separating it from its target. The drug junkie squealed with fear and the car veered out of control and sideswiped the corner of a small cafeteria before crossing a side street and plowing nose first into a guarded window display…

-xXx-

The bar was quiet this night. Only a few men sat stationed around the bar and occupied the dark corners of the room with their whiskey shots and beers in hand. It seemed that they just wanted a bit of alone time and R&R from their families. A 74 cm Samsung television set sat, fastened to a corner next to the wide selection of alcoholic beverages, caught the attention of some of the more sports loving fanatics. Unfortunately for them, a reporter representing the local news network 'kicked the players off the screen' deserving a negative shout from the already riled up watchers who had just witnessed one of their rooting team members get the red for 'foul play'. However…this did not encumber what she had to report…

"…_coming to you live. Carnage corrupts our streets again as what seems to be some form of alien invasion! The number of casualties and seriously injured is yet to be determined…"_

The news showed the scenes and everyone watched these dark metallic, dragon looking creatures wrecking havoc, people screaming and running out of there hiding places and out of buildings…

"Hey…isn't that just outside the bar?" one of the guys who had one whiskey too many piped up out of nowhere. Those who had managed to discern what he said, turned their attention to the wide windows showing the bloodshed outside. One of the dark creatures stopped and looked at them with an eyeless face, bearing teeth in challenge but it was really hissing to its comrades. The others bounded over to investigate and as one, dived through the glass into the bar.

Tortured screams and shouts erupted from around the bar and the reporter returned to address the camera, oblivious to the dark blood lacing across the screen…

-xXx-

The Xenobots gathered outside the building were the others had taken care of the unwanted journalism. A cop car pulled up, more shots were fired.

Dr Philips smiled to himself as he viewed the carnage stimuli transmitted into the occipital lobe above the cerebellum of his brain so that he could see through his creation's eyes as if they were his own. He kept his thoughts trained with Saber and 'looked' at the cops open the car doors and crouch behind them for cover and start firing again. He sneered, _'Destroy them!' _Without further delay, Saber pounced. The cops went wide-eyed and dived away from the vehicle before a hot blue bolt seemingly appeared out of no-where.  
The car went up in a ball of fire as the tank exploded. Bodies went sailing and Saber got thrown backwards before Dr Philips could discern what had happened. Saber maneuvered its body and back flipped, landing with a loud thud on the road and screeched.

There was a loud _swish _and one of the Xenobots code-named: Raptor, hissed in surprise as a large metallic net ensnared it and knocked it backwards. Another by the name: Darkness, halted to see what was assaulting them. Raptor screeched and Darkness caught a flash of light green in its peripheral before something unseen, slammed into the side of its head and knocked it off balance. Sparks flew as Darkness tumbled towards Raptor. Raptor screeched again as the net wound up tighter and started to score lines in the Alamantium plating along its head. Raptor lashed out and the net fell apart. The assaulters revealed themselves from the shadows in a crackle of electricity…  
Drek'va roared.

The other yautja followed suite and let their battle cries reverberate throughout the streets before the mighty clash of the titans.

Saber stalked forward and leapt on the hunter charging towards it. Drek'va unsheathed his wristblades to their full length and met the deadly remodeled stinger coming at him. Sparks flew again and again as blades clashed and sang with their deadly dance. Drek'va frowned then 'smirked'. The _Kiande Amedha's _armour was resisting his attacks. To find a weak point proved to be difficult but the challenge came as a warm welcome.

Saber drew back a clawed arm to feint a strike and brought its tail around the hunter's feet.  
Drek'va fell backwards and held off the _'Kainde Amedha' _as it pounced on him. He drew his knees up and kicked the alien off him and Saber went crashing into the side of a building. The walls imploded around Saber and Drek'va stormed up to it. He spotted the armoured tail thrashing from amongst the rubble. Drek'va grabbed it and threw Saber from the debris in full 360 swings, making sure its skull crashed into what was left of the walls repeatedly, gaining more momentum before letting go and rattling as Saber flipped over and dug its claws into the tarmac.

Drek'va drew out his spear and fended off the _Kainde Amedha _as it leapt at him again. The deadly dance resumed once more and Drek'va brought the spear around, like poetry in motion, the tip found its mark between Saber's teeth.

Saber twitched and Drek'va pinned the _Kainde Amedha _to the ground using his spear. In its death throws, Drek'va stomped down on the tail so that it wouldn't rear up and slash him…

-xXx-

Raji'tar followed the tracks and scanned the roof till he found the hatch seams. They still glowed with heat from being active earlier and he crouched down to inspect it and deduce how to get it open. He was positive that this would take him directly to the source of these bizarre creations.

-xXx-

Standing guard for anything suspicious, Justin growled from boredom, "Oh how I _hate_ guard duty when nothing happens."

Adrian looked down at him from the corner of his eye.

Justin nearly recoiled, "I know, I know… 'Shut up, Justin'." He defended and fiddled for another cigarette. He frowned as the blasted thing fell from his un-coordinated lips.

"Hn." Adrian started, "Dad won't be too happy about your dirty habit." He sneered.

Neither Eraser was aware of the small explosion way above their heads…

"Do I look like I give a rat's ass what he-"

_WHAM!!_

Adrian blinked at the large sheet of metal shadowing the spot that Justin was just standing in, "What the fuck?"

Justin growled and swore an even more colourful array of profanity at his luck and lifted the lid off him and threw it to the side.

Adrian frowned and looked up to were the sheet had come from and growled before activating his portable radio…

-xXx-

Dr. Philips halted his taunts on his prisoners when the image of another hunter transmitted to his mind, jumped and dissolved into static before going completely black.  
He frowned and was drawn out of his musings when his audio receptor bleeped with an incoming message. He lifted his hand to activate it. "Speaking." He growled.

"_Adrian reporting. Something big is happening out here. We have reason to believe something has infiltrated the facility."_

Dr. Philips raised his head as the sound of banging and clanking sounded in the ceiling above them.  
"Hold that thought. It seems out guest of honour has finally arrived" He said into the micro mike and allowed his hands to swiftly command the keyboard. Soon, gears were shifting and the observation glass tanks started to lower its contents into the basement below.

Storm's eyes widened and she grew panicked as she fidgeted around the tank.

He looked to Ray'jin, whose mandibles had spread in fury. Dr. Philips smirked darkly and spoke quickly into the speaker system before muting his victims, "I'm sending these two lovely specimens down for impregnation. Have all systems ready."

Storm's eyes widened and she grew frantic. Her face darkened with a scowl and her mouth moving in-audibly, executing the darkest curses upon him. Dr. Philips smirked and walked into his private hidden means of getting down to the lower basement to start with his experiments like a young boy having fun with his first chemistry set on small lizards.

The walls closed around him and Raji'tar came down through the ceiling with a loud crash. Light fittings flickered and sparked around him as he caught sight of his son and the winged ooman fighting their restraints. Ray'jin fought harder as he caught sight of his father running up to him.

Raji'tar slammed his fist against the side of the tank as the shutter-like floor closed between them. He was too late and in his fury, he roared!

-xXx-

…

…

STORM: Erm…I think I'll stop riiight there. XD

RAVEN: XD You're evil, you know that.

STORM: What can I say but this. I can't make any promises so I have no idea when I'll be posting the next chapter as my life is about to be turned even more upside down (if possible). Some of you who know will understand, BUT…I will most certainly NOT just leave this where it is. That would make me a hypocrite. Who knows…I might post another before I fly to London . Its just that I'm in no-man's land at the moment and being shot from both sides. I can't seem to figure out _WHY _someone close would want to hurt me by targeting the ones I love. Keep your Arks close while I try to keep the weather sane.

RAVEN: -gulp- Er…Reviews! Pleeeeeeez! -chibi-eyes-of-doom- We luv em!

…

…

-§torm


	7. Bad News

Hey guys, sorry to inform you… -Record jumps - … XD Na… It's set in stone and I'm flying on the 7th Whoohoo! So don't fret when you don't see me around for quite a while. I'll try and kick up a fuss to get on a connected PC, how's that. –wink-  
Like I'm gonna ditch my fics. Hn…this is Moi you're talking to here! lol  
Wish me luck people. I luv ya all for your support.

-Storm

(SR333)

"It's beauty that catches your attention but it's personality that catches your heart."


	8. Unforgiven

Look who finally decided to update… Heya once again guys, I'm still kicking…well…every time I thaw out some here in London. Brrr! Anyways I'd better leave ya to it… eheheh…XD

-xXx-

**Unforgiven.**

Bleary eyed, Vanessa raised her head and tried to focus on her surroundings through her dark hair hanging in tangles in front of her face. All too suddenly, an almighty roar boomed from somewhere above, followed by a crash. Rest assured, Alpha brainwaves hit fifth gear after registering the other worldly sound and Vanessa's gaze darted all over, trying to ascertain where it all came from on the floor above her. She tried to move but met her restraints, which only served to grind on whatever layers of skin she had left around her wrists. Vanessa winced and tried not to panic. A clear mind is needed to figure a way out of this mess. The doctor had no right to do any of this to anyone or even that little girl… like the one trapped in that tank in the next room. None of this was looking any good. If she could only get her hands on the new prototype, that jerk would make a fine subject in a field test.  
Vanessa could picture it now in her mind as she located the U.S.V.C stationed in its highly confidential case until the tests could be carried out at further notice. _Well there is no time like the present_, she thought and smirked, but hung her head as her chest tightened. How you just hate yourself and feel like you don't want to be in your own skin when you feel to weak to do the right thing…  
Yet she remained unaware that the inner lift compartment of the wall was steadily inching closer to her level.

Raji'tar 'molded' himself between the pods taking up most of the space in the containment lift, quite a feat for his sheer size but at least it was getting him somewhere.  
The subtle glow of light played as green shadow on the cold blue wall panels filtering through his mask's visor. He was nearly there and he clenched his fists from the wait. The lift shuddered and the field of green widened, yellow defining objects and… he growled at the sight of the ooman as the lift came to a stop. The tense cords of muscle finally triggered his wristblades to unsheathe themselves as he stepped out from between the pods.

The ooman didn't flinch or even look up. The disgrace! He growled as the ooman continued to mutter under its breath. Raji'tar flicked his mandibles to configure his mask's settings. It seemed the ooman was on about setting things right and doing the world a favour by getting rid of that poor excuse of an ooman doctor. Now this made some sense, at least this one had some pride and he lifted his gaze to the hot bands around the wrists.

Fists were clenched from obvious pain but the ooman refused to whimper from it and raised its head in his direction. Raji'tar stopped and cussed as he could now make out the ooman's gender. _Honestly, why do these ooman's make it hard by wearing these obscuring unprotective clothes! _he thought as the female began to growl and fight her restraints to no avail. He stepped back and rammed his body weight against the side of the tank encasing her. For once the glass was thin enough to shatter to pieces and it rained down around him as he approached her to cut her loose.

Vanessa wasn't sure what to think now but couldn't help herself and tried to shuffle backwards as far as she could go as the huge alien closed the gap between them in two steps. Her eyes widened as his cape stilled and those two-foot long serrated twin blades came up silently to… She clenched her eyes shut.

_Snip_!

Vanessa opened her eyes as her one hand fell free from the cables and throbbed at the sudden rush of blood filling her fingers. Her other hand fell free soon after and she tried to nurse her wrists. Vanessa didn't know what to think nor say as she was in total disbelief.

The alien grunted and she stepped back, "Erm…th-thank you…I think…whoa." Vanessa started and clutched her chest, " I have to do something to get that girl out of there." She said, quickly backing out and off the platform and headed straight for the prototype.

Out of curiosity this time, Raji'tar slowly followed the female heading for a bright piece of tech. He bristled at it's shape but relaxed, reminding himself that she wanted to fight the badblood.

Vanessa clenched her teeth as she tried to pry the case open with no luck. She looked up from her efforts to see the alien had approached again. The blades were on show once more and she retreated to give him room as he slipped the blades through the lock and the case popped open silently. She beamed and carefully eased the prototype from its clamps and held it close. It seemed to weigh more than she last remembered but she prayed it worked efficiently this time round. 

Systems checked and power cells fully charged, the U.S.V.C. thrummed to life. According to the last report configurations, she remembered, this baby should hold a _few _blows before needing to recharge again. Vanessa nodded in readiness, poising a move that would even make the Terminator smirk, she motioned her head for the alien to follow as she moved to the ajar door across the room leading to where she guessed…the girl was kept.

-xXx-

Inhuman roars and mechanical screeches rose and reverberated through the hollow streets. Teeth met serrated blade, combat spears deflected cosmetically rebuilt tail spurs repeatedly…but as one cosmic carnivore won their own battles…only one species would win the war.

Drek'va rattled in victory as sparks sizzled and spat his spear. Finally, a weakness! But his achievement fell short as something whirred and buzzed from within his kill and suddenly the cybernetic abomination flailed and thrashed wildly with no natural order. Drek'va felt his eyes widen and had to let go of his spear and back off slightly to avoid talons and of course, the now slashing tail from carving him up.  
Pau k… it was like it was having its own epileptic seizure!

He looked around and noticed what's left of his hunting party begin to skillfully dance around their prey with prevarication. Deliberately misleading them to leave that one weakness open to their advantage, and when granted, they would either swiftly sucker punch them with extended wrist blades or – as he noticed with a young prodigy – wedge the compacted spear end into the beasts mouth before the deadly secondary jaws flicked out with deadly precision. Upon contact, the young yautja periscoped his spear, making sure the one end struck the earth between his arm and side, and watched in satisfaction as the other end of his spear carried the alien off him.

Drek'va smirked at their accomplishments as their kills dropped to the floor. One by one, gearing into the same seizure and spraying fine mixtures of acid and milky synthetic blood everywhere. The surviving few aliens turned their attention to some invisible caller and backed off in retreat, earning roars of fury from the warriors as their tails vanished between buildings. He stopped for a moment and raised his eyes to the bruised sky hanging thick and precariously low. The air felt heavy but the pressure suddenly dropped, and with that, thunder rolled in response like a great neon sign over the shadowed and wasted outskirts of the city. The empty air itself seemed to ripple outward like shockwaves from the heavenly epicenter of the ionic boom. Without further warning, the straining heavens above split at the seams and the rain came down on them by the truckload!

His first thought was the little winged ooman, Shur'ie. For every time you saw this after meeting her, would forever remind you of her thereafter.

Once again, Drek'va turned his attention to the Xenobot still flailing violently before him. The tip of his spear had weakened and chipped the tar loose so now it rocked back and forth, side to side as the rain diluted and washed the acid blood away before it could pit the road any more than it did. He growled and with careful footing, he leaned forward, gripped his spear, and with the sound of nails against a black board, wrenched the spear out of the sputtering head. He scoffed in distaste, _"Stupid Ooman technology." _

His race could've done better but now was not the time for that. He compacted his spear and put it in place beside his power pack and turned towards the heart of the storm seemingly broiling with tempestuous contempt above a cluster of buildings.

Narrowing his gaze, Drek'va turned to see the younger blooded warrior standing beside him also curious of the scene unfolding before them. Though no words were exchanged it was clear that this scourge needed to be taken down at the source…and fast.

-xXx-

I don't know what I was trying to do, clinging and clawing at the glass as the floor lowered me down this tube into a dungeon. I felt like I was torn between crunching myself up into a tight ball to preserve my sanity or explode and go completely out of my mind. There's so much I haven't done. So much I haven't seen. It can't end this way. They can't get away with murder again…  
My gaze fell on the smug look on Magnus's face. He had reformed into his wingless human form and he sneered up at me as I felt the floor slowly fit into place and I shut my eyes.  
I can't die like this, die so low. I'd rather go down fighting…but I've been fighting for so long…because it's all their fault…  
_**…It's all their fault**_

Something snapped and my eyes followed suit to drink in the clinical room before me. I barely even noticed my icy stare in my reflection on the glass when I registered the smug on Magnus's face had completely disappeared, and looking up, I noticed that frosty web-like cracks had suddenly appeared all along the rims of my cage.

His eyes narrowed and he bared his neat set of human teeth before he shouted something, but the thick glass prohibited me from hearing him, nor did I care, I just wanted to get out!

I felt my ears buzz for a millisecond and the cracks deepened, looking like frost hanging tenaciously along the edges. Dr. Philips stumbled into the lab from whatever rat hole he crawled out of looking completely flustered.

"Storm, stop this immediately!" he yelled in outrage.

Again…I couldn't hear him. Amen.

My wings fell forwards with all my plumage standing out. Etiquette was ruled out as the raw instinct to survive took over the reigns of my conscience. Again, my head buzzed and the cracks clawed their way deeper into the glass. Dr. Philips sprinted to the nearest access panel.

I barely remember dropping to one knee as my head buzzed and then I had a brief moment to collect my thoughts. What I couldn't understand is that this wasn't me…  
Adrenaline surged like nitro, making my heart hammer in near synch to the pistons of an engine on full throttle. Magnus and Dr. Philips didn't know what to think as I looked straight at them and that's when I saw that other young scientist who dragged away by Magnus earlier in the lab above stood hiding in one of the doorways…another bad ass looking predator was behind her but she didn't seem afraid…just determined and she nodded right at me before lowering the _cannon_ thing she seemed to be cradling and ducked back out of sight. Like seriously…what the hell…how? Why?… Grinding my teeth, I strained to figure out what could've been strong enough to shake glass apart-

The thought just about gatecrashed my mind…it couldn't be…  
…_Ultrasound!?  
_Yet it made perfect sense… at a high enough pitch it would pass right above the range of human hearing and surprisingly even Magnus's as well…and he's part canine…unless his doggy hearing only kicked in when he transformed…

Well…now my get –out-jail-free-card was fleeting in the wind and I wasn't about to let it get away. A hissing noise started up within the rims of the tank…heh…not this time. The glass tank was probably weaker than the infrastructure and exterior of the U.S.S. Verloc and I used that thought as my cue…

Magnus barely had time to duck into a safe crouch when my talk suddenly exploded in a wave. It wasn't enough for the glass to shatter into millions of diamond shards like the Bog Bang did at the beginning of the time. Instead, among a few that ricocheted off walls and machinery –and hopefully invaded some flesh- The larger panels fell out and hit the floor loudly, creating a crude child's drawing of the sun when looked at from above.

The force of the mental wave threw Magnus and Dr. Philips off their feet. Magnus took the brunt of it and found himself colliding into most of the machinery and finally ended up buried in it on the other side of the lab.

Whatever happened to that woman remained a mystery to me but I hoped I hadn't knocked her out…or that other predator that was with her…like where did he come from!? Well…I was still grateful for her help for I could never have done it alone.

Path clear, I leaped out and rocked on a thick glass panel before half taking to the air towards Ray'jin's cage. This time his mandibles flared, emitting a dull roar of encouragement and his biceps bulged as he strained under his restraints.

I went straight for the emergency release controls, felt my fingers grip them tightly and the system disengaged. The feeling of accomplishment bloomed but cut short as I heard the crash of metal canisters and a roar then suddenly Magnus tackled me from the side.

Pain flared and my breath abandoned me as I went crashing through laboratory equipment. Electronic microscopes, test tube, separators and other lab paraphernalia showered down on me from both sides. I had never felt a blow that hard from any other eraser before, and gasping for breath, I painfully lifted an eyed lid, the gaps between the junk weighing me down revealed Magnus had transformed into his eraser form and was now plowing and tearing his way through all the junk in a crazed rush towards me! Like talk about 'Yikes' with a capital 'Y'!

I tried to twist my body into a tight gap between the legs of a flanking work desk. Magnus got to me before I could get further and he grabbed my ankle. I nearly swore as he hauled me out and threw me onto my back and was on me in a flash. My heart nearly played the role of a birthing chestburster as sharp canines flashed and spittle landed on my right cheek.

There was no way in hell but I could've sworn I recognized something about him then. Something about his eyes reminded me…  
…of Rafe.

Magnus hissed in raw contempt, "You're not getting away from me that easily bid-bitch! I wanna see you _suffer. _I wanna see you slowly _die _for what you did to my _brother!_"

-xXx-

…  
…  
…  
Whoo…don't be mad at me! I'll tell ya what –cause I know most of you don't know this- XD There's a surprise for you I've been working on. Scroll down to the bottom of my profile and click on the word CRACKER.

Expect more updates on this 'devious' site… XD Until then… Laterz!

§torm


	9. Hell's Reign

STORM: What do ya know, I finally pluck up enough sense to finally update but you all know how it is working full time (and I do now at a hospital //how's the irony at that!//) so don't land me in A & E alright 

-xXx-

**Hell's reign.**

_…Brother!_

It felt like time geared into neutral, as that one word seemed to reverberate through my thoughts. It couldn't be…it just couldn't. Yet there was the street special, ears flattened backward, icy eyes glazed over in pure rage and lips peeled back over wet teeth and snarling.

I never knew fear until now. No matter how hard I struggled, I couldn't move. Magnus was just too much. He was strong…insanely strong. Rafe seemed like child's play compared to this werewolf on steroids…

The bones in my wrists were just about touching under the strain his paws were exerting and I couldn't take the pain any longer. I cried out and growled at him, "Your brother huh?" I spat, "…I thought I could _smell_ the family resemblance!"

That retort didn't gel with his pride at all. The look in his eyes showed his temper blew like phosphorus out of the water. He snarled and went for my throat, the proximity almost too close for me to create the mental force field in time. Yet he stopped when a high-pitched whine rang through the air. We both looked in the general direction to see a huge barrel staring Magnus in the right eye.

Magnus froze as the woman he thought he had restrained earlier, leveled the new Ultra-Sonic-Vortex-Cannon at him with an amused smirk on her face.

"Well I thought something smelled like wet dog in here." She announced as the cannon thrummed and the lights along the barrel blinked on gradually with renewed power.

Magnus eyes shrank with horror for rumour taught him enough to know that one blast from that thing could reduce any living matter into tainted applesauce!

I could have sworn I heard a faint yip under his breath and I squeezed my eyes shut, half expecting the gruesome blow to throw blood and gray matter everywhere but no such luck would deal Magnus that bad hand.  
No…instead the cannon chose this golden opportunity to somehow lose power. The lights dimmed and the thrum of the cells powering down signaled impending doom. Magnus sneered above the barrel at the woman –already losing the colour in her cheeks- and brutally kicked her backward.

I gasped in surprise, yet before I could throw the mutt in the opposite direction, a deafening roar boomed and suddenly, something muscle bound ploughed into Magnus' side. He yelped and was sent careening through what was left of the computer hardware.

I scuttled backward but stopped as I recognized it was Ray'jin standing guard beside me. His fists were clenched, body ripped with intensity as he kept his amber eyes trained on the hellhound. Ray'jin hissed and looked over at me as I turned over and coughed before trying to pick myself up.

Feeling a strong hand on my right shoulder and help pick me up, Ray'jin rattled.  
"Are you alright, Shur'ie?" he asked.

"I could be worse off…you?" I said after shaking my head slightly to get my brain cells back into some coherent order.

"Fresh air always did me good." He growled lightly, tipping his head.

A corner of my mouth curled up into a smile, "Glad I could help you out of there."

A mandible flicked out in a sort of 'predatory' smile.

I smiled in return then grew serious. "Now if I wasn't concerned about that scientist who cared enough to help me out, I'd say point me in the right direction of that mongrel so I can punch his canines in!"

Ray'jin's hand on my shoulder halted me in my tracks. "See to it that she's not too injured." He rattled, "My business with him is now personal." He finished, eyes narrowing and directing his attention over his shoulder as Magnus began to lift the combined weight of most of the laboratory paraphernalia off of him.

He was right, for this coarse of action was logical as I could help that scientist if she was fatally injured… I consoled with myself, remembering Tania and realizing that time was running out if she was. I dipped my chin and skipped out of the way as Magnus threw a computer off his chest before regaining his footing, snarling back at Ray'jin and charging him.

I heard glass shatter and metal clashed behind me as they went for each other's throats. Reaching the side of a wall flanked by a work desk beside what was left of my tank where I presumed the poor woman landed, I helped her out of the mess she was in by using my power to lift the junk off her.

She winced and moaned in pain as she held the right side of her rib cage. _Not good, _I thought and knelt beside her, immediately asking if she was ok.

The woman could barely speak and was finding it very hard to breath. A spot of bright red blood showed in the corner of her lip, confirming her ribs were broken and quite obviously puncturing a lung…  
"Hold on, I can help you with that." I assured her, holding my hands open over her chest.

She seemed unsure at first and stared at me, a surreptitious hint of unrest in her eyes before they widened as she felt the warm subtle glow radiating in comforting waves in her chest. She stopped wide-eyed, unable to speak and I just smiled and helped her up.

"How on earth…erm…hey are you OK?" she asked.

"I'm fine," I replied, "…you get used to it. Come on, let's get out of here." I prompted.  
"Vanessa's the name."  
I smiled, "…Storm."

Vanessa glanced from me to the trashed computer then back to find me heading off.

"Hey wait a sec!" Vanessa yelped and promptly followed.

-xXx-

We both nearly ran skull first into another terminal that Magnus hauled at Ray'jin, whom, -thank God- sidestepped without being clipped. With the mental field up in a protective sphere around the scientist and myself, the tower followed by a trailing keyboard and slammed into the shield. Vanessa yelped then covered her head as some half trashed, oversized test tube canister or whatever followed.

Ray'jin was fast for his size plus brawn as he dodged and encroached into Magnus' side of the field quicker than we thought conceivable. Ray'jin was not armed in any way yet and still didn't have his mask or any armour except his wristcuffs. It was just narrowed down to W.W. E. RAW when Magnus decided to 'put his wings on' and pounce on him.

No longer bothering about the field, I grabbed Vanessa and dragged her out of their way. Magnus yelped as Ray'jin pulled one of his wings back as they landed beside us.

Something rolled beside Vanessa's foot and she nearly succeeded in clinging onto the above light fitting. I looked down to see another broken canister… still wet inside…  
"Wasn't there something in stasis in there?" Vanessa asked warily.

My blood ran cold as the chilling sound of blades suddenly rang out, silencing the brawl. I looked to see twin jagged blades were on show and digging deep into the underside of Magnus' left arm…  
but that's not what was bothering me. My mind was still on the canister… and the horror was that I had just figured out the answer to Vanessa's question.  
That thought froze me to the bone.

"Ray'jin, Facehugger loose!" I warned and trained my senses on every sound and corner of the lab.

Clanking sounded overhead and Magnus, despite the near fatal wound inflicted, swung his right arm at Ray'jin. The blades came loose as he took it in the ribs.  
Above me, metal claws pierced and pulled back the ceiling grids like the top of a Sardine can.

The Xenobot shrieked and Ray'jin noticed with a sideways glance. The danger was even more real as well as the odds. He snarled and threw Magnus back into the trashed heart of the lab and veered around to guard my six.

My mind focused to locate the Facehugger, laying low, just waiting for the right moment to spring. I could take care of myself but I was fully aware of Vanessa's mortality that had me guarding her round the peripheral clock.

Vanessa was scared, only just coming to terms with this nightmare staring us in the face. She stepped back as I looked over my shoulder to locate a new life force in the room. It was a little harder to see the cloaked figure this time, but Vanessa wheeled around to see what she bumped into.

The Predator uncloaked, arm outstretched and fired some wire net at the Xenobot. The alien flew back, shrieking…  
Two more nets followed.

-xXx-

Rayjin stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of his father. Rajitar lowered the weapon and barked a quick order, "My son, get the winged one out of here, find your things and rendezvous with the clan at the perimeter."

Ray'jin pulled his mandibles together, "For honour's sake, you think I would abandon the hun-"  
_ "__**Don't thwart my word.**__"_ Rajitar warned, _"You know she's the key to this plot, I'm counting on you to prevent it!"_

-xXx-

Gosh even I felt small at that caped predator's bellow. Vanessa also looked a shade lighter…

Ray'jin tipped his head briefly, _"Understood"_and gripped my shoulder lightly, "We have to leave Shur'ie."

"What about Vanessa?" I asked.

Vanessa lifted her head at the sound of her name, "No. Go. I'll find the security control room and aid you from there."

I turned, "You sure?"

Vanessa breathed deeply, " Positive, just go."

What sounded like bubble wrap being wrung, confirmed the Xenobot had torn the nets apart. A workstation flipped as it shrieked.

"Now!" the caped predator barked.

Ray'jin and I sprinted for the open corridor. The Xenobot hissed, leaped forward to jump sideways and propel itself off the adjacent wall after us.

Looking back I telepathically halted it in mid-air. Spearheads flew from somewhere out of my vantage point and threw the alien sideways. Those that managed to wedge themselves between the cyborg's metal plating, pegged it to the wall from there.

Though the alien still managed to yank the spears out, it provided enough time for the caped predator to shoot another spearhead into the door control panel. The door closed with no way to open from the inside.

"Hmm…" I looked down both sides of the open corridor. What looked like steps started up to the floor above us was at one end. The other side seemed to look like it was prepped for further development, most likely to expand these lower catacombs.  
So the stairs was it and I headed towards them. Our near silent footsteps were amplified through this hall until the stairs finally greeted us. Looking up confirmed they allowed entrance to two more floors. It was clear the true belly of this place lay hidden up there and it felt daunting.

Ray'jin started up the steps, looking down my way and indicating with a claw to be quiet. I nodded once and followed him up to the next floor.

As Murphy's Law would have it, the high security door was air tight, and your only pass was most likely Dr. Philip's eyeball on a stick.

My lower lip hung as I glared at the retina scanner. Ray'jin barely gave off an audible rattle and used his wrist blades to wrench off the circuit board cover.

He didn't hesitate to lift his arm and activate his wrist computer. A quick key sequence later and it chirruped with its new settings. Then Ray'jin brought his arm close to the panel and activated one of the touch screens with a claw and immediately, some static charge spat out and played hopscotch along the circuitry.  
Within moments, the circuits overloaded, their ram scrambled and the door obligingly swished open.

The corridor that splayed open the next floor was washed in gray, clammy and filled with synthetic air. Pulling my nose up, the view reminded me of the crash on Korari. Just like on the Verloc, the hall screamed 'no-man's land' and reeked of an ambush.

We quickly crossed the corridor, splitting up to check different rooms to cover more ground but always keeping ourselves within eye and earshot. The search seemed to go on forever, revealing a small canteen, some sleeping quarters and a small room was used as an armoury.

Taking a peek through a view window in a door, I guessed I found what Ray'jin was after. Motioning him over, he confirmed and played 'open-says-me' with the door. He boldly strode in and I found myself grinning…I mean…he DID seem a bit desperate.

Keeping and ear trained down the hall, I peeked in and found him lifting the spear that gave this room away. Ray'jin rattled disdainfully before locating the rest of his armament. Dark gray-blue tinted chest plates clicked in between shoulder armour and metal plating rested over his thighs. The spear was sheathed in its rightful place followed by his mask and the rest of his deadly arsenal.  
A true hunter to behold.  
My ears pricked as I heard a definite faint scuttle echo through the hall and I froze instantly, getting together enough sense to lightly rap my fingers against the doorframe to get his attention.

I started first. Ray'jin was soon behind me but it did little to put me at ease. I was tense and on edge. I wanted to hunt this thing down and squish it because one thing's for sure, I was in no mood to be intimidated by another one of these eight-legged freaks.

I never really liked spiders anyway.

My hackles rose as I carefully peeked around a corner. Power tapped and ready for anything but no freak of the universe jumped out at me. Instead, another empty corridor lay ahead ending abruptly at a double door.  
The culprit of the suspect noise was a lone camera in the left corner, whirring in and out of focus.  
Shot, I nearly swore!

"_Sorry about that, I was trying to figure out how to get the mikes to work with this thing."_

I froze, trying to distinguish where the voice was coming from.

"_Up here…the camera."_

Ray'jin and I both looked up. "Vanessa?" I asked dumbly in surprise as realization dawned.

"_Sorry about this, Storm but the system is only one way. You can hear me but I'm afraid I can't hear you."_

"Charming…" I mumbled, "not charades again."

"Charades?" Ray'jin inquired.

Now I must've visibly sweat-dropped at the whole idea and looked up at him. "It's a game." I explained, "Where you're not allowed to talk but use a crude sense of sign language so your team can guess what you're describing."

Ray'jin pulled his back, "Oomans have weird games."

"You don't know the half of it." I relayed sideways.

Being the male that he is, Ray'jin rattled in a -dare I say- rather amused way.

I mulled over our situation and lifted up a finger, "Hang on I have an idea." and fleeted down the hall from whence we came and back into the 'weapon observation room'. I recalled seeing a white paper aisle where notes where being made. The aisle was burned now with every shred of evidence destroyed but the black marker now lay forgotten against the skirting near a folder cabinet.

Swiping up the marker, I hastily made my way back. The camera turned on me as I approached the far wall. Ray'jin rattled with curiosity as I pulled the cap off with a smile on my face.  
"I always wanted to do this." I said with a shadow of dark glee and introduced the marker to the wall, writing; 'Where looking for a way out.' Across the wall's pristine surface so Vanessa could read through the camera.

"Heh, you're smarter than I gave you credit for. So you're looking for a way out huh? Hang on a minute, I'll use the data here to work out the safest exit route for you…gosh…the place is crawling…"

My face went grim.

"…Ok I have it. It's risky but it's the best I've got. Those robots are patrolling the halls so you're only exit is through hell. Back up and go left. Take the first right, skip the next two rights and take the third. There's a double elevator along that corridor. Take it. There's another camera so I'll brief you from there."

I nodded and turned to Ray'jin while capping the marker and sheathing it in my skirt's waistline by my hip for later use, "Let's get to it then."

Ray'jin's hand was soon on my shoulder halting me in my tracks. "You sure we can trust that ooman?" he said in a low voice.

"Certainly." I said, looking him in the visor of his mask. He nodded once and we where soon out of Vanessa's sight.

-xXx-

… to be continued.

……..

Your reviews of course are welcome! –bats lashes-

- §torm


	10. Blood Red Skies

STORM: Allo everyone (smiles sweetly) ya know what I love about updating a fic? Ur story is at the top of the charts again! XD

Enjoy… and to appease your reading experience even further, this chap was inspired by the song: Blood Red Skies by Judas Priest. Album: Metal Works. Find it. Play it… and let the fun begin!  
…and if you wanna know when's a good time to start playing it, Id say… when they reach a bolted door to the roof.

…………..

-xXx-

**Blood Red Skies.**

I located the elevator soon enough and activated the call button. Ray'jin tilted his head inquisitively as the doors opened and followed me inside the lift. As promised, there was another camera inside and the lenses soon whirred to life.  
Vanessa spoke in a low voice. _"Right… you'll need to go to floor four."_

I studied the panel. Judging from the digital display, we were quite deep underground by three floors and pressed the '4' button. Ray'jin tensed as the doors closed. I could empathize with him thou. The last thing even I needed was to be cooped up in another box.  
The elevator thrummed as it cranked itself up, headed for the surface and beyond.

"_Ok Storm here's the scoop. As soon as those doors open, you'll see the hall splits left and also lies straight ahead of you. Hold the doors and when I give the go, head straight down. You'll see a narrow stairwell on your right and… wait… no! Go the other way!!"_ Vanessa suddenly hissed at he end.

I eyed the camera. The panel now read Floor one.

_ "Shit! Storm, one of those things is about to walk past on Four! It'll see the lights!! You have to get out of there!"  
_  
I felt my eyes widen. "Crap!" I hissed and all too suddenly Ray'jin pushed up a service hatch leading to the top of the elevator. I spun in surprise. Nice thinking!  
Ray'jin gave a sharp click and before I knew it, he grabbed me around the hips and hoisted me up so that my shoulders cleared the hatch. My wings were plastered to my back and I hastily pulled myself up to the top of the ascending elevator. Ray'jin for his part gathered his strength and jumped up, clearing the hatch and holding onto one of the cables for support. We were nearing floor three now and acting quickly, Ray'jin pulled out a set of small pincer like gadgets that opened their twin bladed maws like the jaws of a large Hercules beetle upon activation.  
Swiftly, he closed the hatch and planted the strange devices into position. They whined and I suppose my cocked eyebrow begged the question.  
Ray'jin tilted his mask in my direction. "Remote Bombs." He answered while pulling out another one of his strange weapons, this one's barrel sporting a ring of sharp pins out in the front.

I just about recoiled. _"Bombs!"_ I squeaked as Ray'jin aimed the thing at the hatch and fired a web like wire net over it. Effectively blocking it from opening…or in the aliens' case, at the very least, stall them and give us the precious time we so desperately needed.

We were now ascending level three and Ray'jin clicked again with urgency, "Hurry _Shur'ie_, start flying!"  
I scoped the elevator shaft and decided that is was no place for flying anyway and grabbed onto one of the cables and immediately got yanked upward. Ray'jin rattled and did the same, holding onto the cable tightly as I held on for dear life.

Using my big and second toes to grip the cable like a monkey would, I was able to climb up more efficiently. We were slowing down now to the rim of the door that lead to level six and then it stopped altogether. I nearly gulped when I heard the distinct sound of the elevator reaching its destination and the double doors opened for I could see light stream in through the seams. Vanessa's suspicions were proved correct as a dark shadow moved through the stream of light and into the elevator. I climbed faster.

Ray'jin was just behind me and to tip the odds against us even further, I discovered that six was where it ended. There were no more floors above. From what I could see, a side of the elevator shaft was see through, like there was metal mesh separating the shaft and what looked like a bit of a stairwell.  
I looked down at Ray'jin and opened up a mental link with his mind to preserve the silence, _// Can you cut through that up there? //_

Ray'jin rumbled, the vibrations running up the cable, nearly tickling my toes as I came near the diamond mesh fencing. I chanced the leap and clutched the twisted wire with everything I had.  
Then the clanking started. The Xenobot figured where we were. From here, I could see the elevator light outlining the seams of the hatch brighten and dim as the Xenobot pounded at it.

Ray'jin used his weight to swing the cable and then hold onto the mesh as well. He periscoped his spear and with a grinding slash, the fine blades tore through the wire mesh like the proverbial hot knife through butter.

Ray'jin's little makeshift lock below was beginning to fail and we pulled the flaps in the fence aside. Just then… the net tore away completely… an awesome explosion… a screech… the cables snapping and recoiling in a whiplash then ultimately the terrible squeal of the elevator beginning to plummet.  
We dove through onto the stairwell before the fire and shrapnel could bite at our backs.

Heart brutally pounding the wall of my sternum I caught my breath and we made our way up the stairs to the roof of the complex.  
Coming face to face with yet another bolted door, I slipped the bolt back and walked outside. Wet air permeated with the heavy dose of ozone and thunder choked my senses and for once in a long time, I grinned.  
Now it's on.

My wings itched restlessly with anticipation to grope the open air once more. Freedom burned with the intensity of the setting sun peering through the rifts of the restless cloud around exploding and dumping everything they had all around till the city was whitewashed in a curtain of rain.  
This was no longer a petty little storm… this was a hurricane ready to wipe this place off the map!

I was soaked through. Beads of rainwater trailing down my legs as my feet waded through shallow water and found the edge of the rooftop. Ray'jin stood by my side as if triumphant, looked down and made a sound somewhat like a quick bark. Someone else returned his call in a similar gesture from down below and then there was a series of roars. I focused on the threatening figures below, discovering more predators… a whole hunting party of around eight, raising their spears towards us, their ascending note of victory reaching our ears.

Ray'jin looked over at me and motioned with his clawed hand before leaping down to join them.  
I followed by pushing off and gliding down with him, adopting the way an eagle glides in a widening gyre while hunting.

Black bodies lay like grizzly specters around when I landed on the tarmac. I eyed them, their prized kills (headless of course), but only a few of them where now offline. My gaze flashed back to the buildings, judging the windows, watching for any movement to betray their positions. There I knew they would not stop there.  
Dr. Philips would never stop.

Every hunter stood still in what I gathered to be undulated awe at my very presence. Thou their expressions were hidden behind their masks, their hearts betrayed everything and a very familiar predator stepped out from among them, the ghastly head of a fallen Xenobot run through the tip of his spear as he approached me. Drek'va.

I smiled and a dull thump behind me signaled that Ray'jin had finally reached the ground. Drek'va rattled and conversed with Ray'jin for a moment while I kept a wary eye on the windows. I knew it was only a matter of time before my creator retaliated. I held no fear however but harboured pure determination that reformed itself into a mask of my own that would face this battle till the end.

From where I stood, Ray'jin seemed relieved yet his nerves strings played like a violin, the music a chilling melody that made the thought of Armageddon all the more real.  
Indeed I agreed, it was breathing down our necks…

I blinked the rainwater from my eyes as another atomic crack of thunder shredded the sky. A sky so beaten up, catching the last rays of the burning sun hanging on the horizon like gauze of cotton wool that soaked up the blood of all my inner wounds.  
Around me, some of the predators rattled and chattered. Lightning flashed again, reflecting off the glass of the windows… and a barrel.  
Wait.  
I must've been seeing things and snapped my view to the suspected window.  
It was Adrian.

What sounded like a whip cracking, a mini blue comet sailed to the window. He ducked out of the way before the wall exploded and tried to get another shot in with the rifle in his arms. I didn't think, just acted and struck my hand out, throwing the field out in front of Ray'jin. The surface rippled as the bullet ricocheted into the sky.

My fury sparked and I just about snarled in Adrian's direction before propelling myself through the air after him!  
Barks ascended behind me as I honed in on my target. The wind had whipped the rain into Adrian's fur, making him look deranged in the neon light of lightning as it flashed randomly. Adrian quickly aimed the rifle to shoot me down. The barrel chucked with random bursts of fire but I forced the bullets to get caught in the field so that they wouldn't deflect at odd angles below and possibly hit my newfound friends.

Eyes ablaze, I barreled full force toward him with the brass bullets glittering around me. I veered sharply to the left and he anticipated as much, ducking out of harm's way as I let the bullets loose around him.  
My speed went unrivaled as panel after panel of black glass blurred beneath me in near solid parallel lines. Suddenly, glass shattered ahead and a well-swung armoured tail sent me careening into the pavement below.

I clawed myself out of the small crater I dug into the cement blocks and glared at the creature responsible coming down on me from above. I ducked blindly out of the way of being skewered as its tail slammed into the spot I was in only milliseconds before.

I took off on a complete frontal assault as it turned on me and I used my forward momentum to leap up its arched form and propel myself up into the air. It screeched once again and tore up the wall after me.  
I veered backward into open air, needing to find something…anything to use to my advantage. Glass rained down as the remaining Xenobots burst through the windows and came down on the hunters once again.

The hunters welcomed the rematch without pause. Water splashed up as the Xenobots met the front line and came after me as well.  
I landed among my new comrades and joined the fight on the ground. Two of the monsters pounced at me.  
Mistake number one.  
I used my abilities to send them careening into opposite walls of buildings flanking the open streets. The walls imploded and brick and rubble crumbled around them. I ducked just as one failing to crush a hunter's mask in, took a blinding slash at me with its tail.

Adrenalin surging through my stampeding heart contradicted the world appearing to move in slow motion around me. How my mind could deny and fool me at the rate the real world was moving in. Yet this was when our human form is at it's best. Should my systems be operating any faster, I'd be dodging bullets.  
Who would have thought such wonder and marvel could prove nearly fatal. Heh…can anybody say 'Irony'?

Overwhelmed with astonishment, my weight flew off center. A growing puddle surged to fill my vision and envelop the ends of my hair. Ripples radiated outward as that black void suddenly retreated.  
That feeling of dread mixed with horror or otherwise morbid curiosity forced me to look up dumbly into the hair-masked chrysoprase eyes of my captor.  
Black-mottled lips peeled back to reveal sharp teeth in a frightening grin. Lightning flashed behind him and his fur outlining his form lit up as if he was on fire.

The force exerted on my ankle sent hot rods of pain to tear though my leg as he leaned in closer…

"Surprise!" Justin hissed.

"JEES F - - K!!"

I'm sure I've never sworn so badly before, but my reaction was so fast and so hard, I felt the numb impact of my other heel under his jaw in an instant uppercut. Justin's head flew up and he suddenly let me go so he could clutch his ringing teeth. Gravity clawed at my sides then cold water splashed up through my splayed fingers and up my wrists as my palms plunged through that growing pool to meet the obscured dark tar beneath. My form bent backward in an arc till the spray of more water tickled my shins as my feet found solid ground again.

I looked up through the wet tassels of my hair hanging over my eyes, ready to bowl into his guts. Suddenly, a frightening snarl came from behind him and as he turned, I was greeted with a gore-strung spear tip erupting through his back. Justin roared with pain and staggered back with the pole wavering in the air. Now I could see Ray'jin in a throwing stance. He must've tossed the telescopic spear aiming to peg the bastard's heart!

Justin growled as he stepped back a bit to keep his balance. Ray'jin tensed his right arm to excite his wristblades to sing in rhythm with the drumming rain. From my perspective, I could just see Justin's right cheek curl into a wicked smile and he held the spear shaft firmly before ripping the offensive object out of his abdomen, roaring once again with pain as well as anger and unceremoniously dropped the spear onto the road beside him then leapt at Ray'jin in a blind rage!

Ray'jin didn't even falter and cocked a devise on his left forearm-band and his shoulder-cannon squared in on its target before blowing him up to pate' and bone shrapnel!  
Thick blood splashed onto the wing shielding me…  
Totally gross.

My ears picked up on the distinct sound of bricks shifting. The Xenobot was already in the air in a blink of an eye. My mind whirred into focus and I sent the abomination skull first toward the thunderhead above me. Remembering the bloody spear forgotten on the floor, it jiggled to life and rocketed upward at top speed. Heading straight and true towards the cyborg. It seemed to take forever…  
I couldn't see the damage I'd done from here. The alien finally came down and the protruding spear slammed into the ground forcing the alien's bodyweight to run it through from the shoulder into its chest cavity and dent the plates around the ribs outward on the other side.

Just then a blazing bolt of lightning hit one of the conductors on one of the rooftops. The boom was deafening and for the moment, I couldn't hear a damned thing but it struck me with an idea.  
Weather this was going to work, I didn't know. But I had to make the attempt.

The second Xenobot that tried to take me down earlier clawed itself out of its cairn and was soon after me. I had no time however to share my light bulb with the rest of the predator hunting party and the last three cyborgs standing decided finishing me off was their number one priority. They converged on me at once as I took off to the top of the facility once again, aiming for the highest ledge of this modern shell that masked the gates of hell within.

One had the near insane agility that Justin had and beat me to the roof. It hissed like a vampire and swiped at me.  
My force field was around me before it made contact and my ascending momentum knocked it backwards onto the roof.

Tempting fate in this ionic affair, I turned back sharply and landed near my goal. The bots closed in fast, striking with frightening accuracy, forcing me to dive and roll out of harm's way.

My back soon felt the thrum of the power box. Now for one more piece to fall into place…  
The Xenobot that had me cornered brought its tail down like a guillotine. I felt the breeze as it just missed shaving a cold slice from my shoulder. The grinding squeal of the protective door was music to my ears, _'Yes!'_

Every synapse in my mind buzzed with renewed energy and purpose. The air warped in a shockwave, sending them all backward so I was clear to hop on top of the box and rip the severed and arcing cords from the mains through the gash in the door.

The cyborgs pulled themselves up to attack again. They halted, hissed, looked down at the one-inch pool of water swirling around their claws…  
I could have sworn their jaws dropped as I cast the thrashing cords towards them.

-xXx-

The rain had calmed down dramatically into a subtle sprinkle. Ray'jin, Drek'va and the rest of his hunting party stood poised, ready and waiting for the battle to commence again. Ray'jin seemed agitated, tense and unsure of why Shur'ie left the safety of numbers among them.

He studied the roof ledge for anything that would give their positions away. His fists clenched and white knuckled from exertion. Ray'jin watched the flashes of light when sparks suddenly erupted!

-xXx-

I watched the cords strike the water like black serpents after their prey. Airborne by the time their forked tongues and fangs bit into transparent flesh and release that deadly current. Powerful venom struck unseen and burn organic or lesser circuitry to ashes.

The three Xenobots reared and shrieked as one. Every circuit implanted under the plates along their elongated heads exploded in a path of bright sparks, reminiscent of a set up runway at night. The force of the power blew holes in exposed chitin and excited the molecular makeup of their armour to glow a dull maroon and burn. Steam churned and coiled around them thrashing and emitting tortured screams.

I was hovering near the edge watching their torment. The Yautja below could see me clearly and as the Xenobots thrashed and shrieked, the blood-curdling scream of someone else began to fill the air and we all looked to the source, the main entrance doors to the building. I gasped as my eyes set and focused on him. My maker, creator and the most pathetic thing I knew as a father, Dr. Philips, stumbled through the doors screaming in raw agony and clutching at what was left of his graying hair in an all out manic display.

The Xenobots twitched and writhed as circuits continued to blow out of their bodies and Dr. Philips followed through with his own seizure. He fell and rolled down the few steps, still clawing, gasping and jerking his body uncontrollably.  
If we were a human crowd I'd say, 'Bring on the paparazzi.'

The main power box arced and the cyborgs convulsed. The last of their chips blowing out altogether and they all went offline. Milky water splashed up and ultimately, Dr. Philips went still as well.

The Yautja had merely watched his whole ordeal. I gently lowered myself to the ground as an esteemed predator uncloaked in the open doors of the building. The other predators behind me unsheathed their wrist blades and crossed the blades across their chests in a show of great respect. I had my eyes on Dr. Philips thou. Was he…?

The caped Predator walked up to the fallen doctor and used his foot to make the body roll on its stomach. Then knelt down to pull the head up.

_'God.'_ I thought. The back of his neck was charred around the devise he had inserted into it. Heavy bruising followed his entire spine…

The caped Predator rattled and let go of him. I felt the truth raw in my gut. There was no denying it…  
The sensory overload received from the Xenobots literally fried his brain.  
Dr. Philips was dead.

-xXx-

………

…  
…and if you guessed that I'm grinning like an idiot right now then you guessed right.  
// YES! He's Dead! He's FINALLY DEAD! HAAHAA! //

-§torm


	11. Weathered

A/N: Yes I love you guys too, thou this chap gave me hell. //I had to literally rewrite the second half of it.// So I dropped a bombshell with Dr. Philips –audience whoops- …but it looks like the buckshot is about to wham you off your seats!

-xXx-

**Weathered.**

I could do nothing else but just stand there and stare blankly at my fallen creator. Everything had abruptly snapped into perspective by this point.

Every emotion I had ever experienced during my horrible upbringing felt heavy in my chest. I had kept it all back. I had constructed this wall of concrete to hold the water at bay and now that very wall loomed behind my eyes… steadily crumbling to pieces and it all threatened to come down like a tsunami and overwhelm me.  
But as fast as it all went off with supernova effect, it all imploded into an almighty black hole. I was no longer aware of my own heartbeat. My lungs felt like they had been consumed in the blast. I felt cold and numb. I felt… empty inside.

The slums of the city lay deserted around me. The Erazers had got rid of the people that hung around these parts of town and no one else who had jobs or a home to go to would ever venture here. I could just pick up the sounds of engines, frustrated honking and angry voices coming from a main road a couple of blocks away.

Graffiti marked the walls, litter clung to curbs and corners and somewhere around here, bloody marks stained the walls in some forgotten rooms of darkness.  
All the ill intent still hung like cobwebs in the air, strung between the buildings to last for years to come. I couldn't see them as they moved in the breeze, but the feeling of spiritual silky strands across my skin made it all the more real.

The ghostly hands fluttered further, the movement flowed through that proverbial gaping hole in my chest. Those umbilical cords of ectoplasm tugged and pulled at me... and with it all… was Tania.  
Her whole spiritual essence was leeched away from me.

I was not impartial to this aspect of my sixth sense. I had felt this before back in the labs. Any of the other experiments I was ever close to, I could feel the bond between me and them slowly get shredded apart as their life force faded away. Like with Mr. Weyland, I would always know when another member has died before the Erazers gloated about it.  
Call it a delayed reaction and I stopped, shell-shocked, staring ahead at a point between this plain and the next, listening intently. Some seconds passed before my gut revealed that her destiny had been fulfilled. Her purpose had been done.

My eyes traveled the wet asphalt road splitting off on either side of me and then…the emptiness in me suddenly manifested itself into undulated fear. In this heightened sense of awareness, the crossroad represented the phantom aspect in the path to my destiny with no indication of a wooden post to hint which way would lead me to a dead end or take me where I wanted to go.  
Like the lost soul on the highway feeling gutted as another truck passes them, I was not going to chase after it.  
Expecting another dismissal at the gates of the Yautjian Empire, I was not going to pursue the matter any further.

I took in a shaky breath as I looked back into the dull gray-green eyes of Dr. Philips. He never came back from the dead. His body never twitched from an involuntary brain wave. Those fully dilated pupils never constricted as lightning flickered above. A stinging sensation brought me out of my thoughts and looking down on my left ankle confirmed that Justin had left a nasty set of claw marks set in a purplish bruise A few seconds later, I looked up to the skies as thunder rolled.  
All this over about a minute and a half.

I met Ray'jin's gaze for just a moment but my state of mind was just too fragile and vulnerable. I possibly wouldn't be able to handle another rejection like that again.  
Could I? Even I didn't have the answer to that.  
I'm sure that the expression on my face was as defined as a picture in a pop up book. Sharpened and torn between two pages.

Ray'jin cautiously placed his clawed hand over my shoulder, which snapped me out of it and reminded my lungs of their current lack of oxygen. I just stared into his visor as the adrenalin in my veins thinned out and time returned to normal.

Looking up to the rooftops over his shoulder stood Adrian and the husky looking Erazer; Rick. Adrian made a move to leap at me but Rick stuck out a burly furry arm to hold him back. They stared at each other intently. I figured that Adrian was the Alpha in this pack, then Rick must somewhat be his second-in-command despite the noticeable difference in size and brawn. Adrian did nothing to attack him for this obvious display of insolence, then that left only one explanation…  
Adrian must value Rick's input when it came to complicated situations.

Adrian's ears peeled back and his features morphed into something not hostile or threatening but into an expression I couldn't quite describe.  
Rick crossed his beefy arms and then did something I never thought I'd witness an Erazer do.  
Rick let a warm genuine smile soften his features before he followed Adrian into the shadows.

The caped predator roared and the other hunters snapped their heads up and then pulled back in retreat. The Xenobot skulls strapped to their backs were the last to succumb to the light bending effects of their cloaks as they vanished.

Ray'jin gave off a hiss/ rattle, "We must get out of here fast, Shu're. My sire has planted a bomb to rid the evidence!"

I felt my eyes widen. "WHAT!" I started as he leaped across the road to retrieve his spear with the Xenobot still pegged like a flag on a pole.

I stood aghast, " Ray'jin wai- …Vanessa's still stuck in there!"

The caped predator rumbled beside me, " Storm, the one you speak of is holding onto it for as long as she's able. Hurry."

From my peripheral, Ray'jin ripped the head off the cyborg body before compacting his spear then I sprinted after them as they followed the others.

"I don't get it. What's wrong with her?" I yelled as I ran alongside Ray'jin.

His feet struck the ground heavily as he sped up the pace and the caped predator rattled before giving me the answer.  
"The Hard Meat spawn claims her as we speak."

I said nothing as this crazy coloured picture slipped across my mind's eye like a projector slide, but the image was as brief and as bright as a camera flash. It looked as if I was inspecting an X-ray but some snake thing sat coiled around the person's stomach.

Now I understood as I clenched my eyes shut. 'Oh God.'

The twilight shadows clawed at the surrounding buildings as the hot orb of the sun got chewed up by the teeth of the city skyline. An army of trees came into view and we tore through the dripping foliage. I could hear Ray'jin's wrist computer chirrup as we dodged the tree trunks. He rattled something over my head and the caped predator responded in the same estranged lingo.

"There's a clearing just ahead. Sarket is setting the ship down now."

'Sarket. Now there was a name I hadn't heard in a long time.' I thought as we broke through the ferns as puffs of steam churned up from unknown points along the sodden grass. The air itself was warped up ahead and Ray'jin took my arm in our mid flight.  
I barely noticed the sharp clinks emanating from his mask. Seconds later, I found myself running along warped air as he guided me before a red darkness set in.

The hot and humid air thrummed as the hatch sealed behind me with a dull thump. It took a moment for my eyes to adjust to the red haze pulsing as if the ship had a heartbeat of it's own when gravity shuddered from beneath me. Misty air coiled around my ankles as I followed the two predators further into the ship and into the control room to locate Sarket and Elder Dærensé. Sarket wrestled with the controls as the ship's engines continued to defy Earth's gravity.

I gasped as my lungs struggled to adapt to the soupy air, but their favoured atmosphere did little to weigh down the little pinfeathers sticking up at ninety-degree angles along my neckline. Again, that cautious cord in my mind struck a high note.

"We'll never clear it." I announced bluntly.

The predators stared at me when a sensor bleeped full pelt from the energy readings. Sarket turned in his seat to Ray'jin.  
"If that goes off now, it will knock our cloak offline!" Sarket hissed.

Realizing the probability that the ship will be exposed in the pre-night sky, I stalked forward to the board between them.

"Ray'jin, remember how I survived?" I said as I faced him.

Ray'jin's head pulled back and he tipped his mask at the memory. "Yes." He rumbled.

"Forgive my impertinence. But tell Sarket to keep flying and tell everyone to be quiet. Now!" I asked, voice tremulous.

He rattled and clicked as I placed my hands palm down on the bare sections of the control board next to Sarket. Instincts screamed as I closed my eyes. With luck, pulling this stunt again should be a little easier.

The ship suddenly rocked!

I gasped with the strain and my eyelids mashed together as I struggled to keep a tight hold of the reigns as the ship surfed the crest of the shockwave.

Grounding my teeth together as the seconds passed by at a snail's pace, it was when the roller coaster ride suddenly felt like a boat on gentle sea swells, did I relinquish control of the field surrounding the ship and strong hands caught me as I descended to the floor.

Darkness tore at my vision as my mind clung tenaciously to consciousness. No longer feeling my own weight resting on my limbs, I felt my head bob on my shoulders as the sound of my predator name purring in a tone laced with concern signify my Star Of Bethlehem to keep me from being completely swallowed up in the senseless black sea of unconsciousness.

-xXx-

Ray'jin stood perplexed as Storm went completely limp in his arms. Sarket chattered as his biceps relaxed from releasing the controls.

Sarket looked up at Ray'jin, quite amazed himself. "We're in the clear. Cloaking systems are still engaged and holding strong."

_  
_Raji'tar and Elder Dærensé rumbled in response and slowly directed their gaze to the winged female in Ray'jin's grasp.  
_"Take her to the Medical Bay. I'll follow you shortly."_ Raji'tar mused. Ray'jin tipped his mask and Raji'tar resumed his position of looking back at the Ooman backwater planet slowly eclipsed from the dark sphere of the moon rolling across the void.

Elder Dærensé's mandibles lightly rapped together. "Incredible." He chattered in thought, "I never had any doubt in Shur'ie's capabilities. An extraordinary creature by any standard."

The arbitrator rumbled in approval, "Indeed Elder. Shur'ie has proved herself worthy in my eyes. I have no qualms with granting her passage into our clan."

"That's for the Ancients to decide, but my judgment agrees." Elder Dærensé rumbled in return, "When she's rested and able, we'll need to prepare her for what's to come as soon as possible."

-xXx-

… to be continued.

Cue the drum roll and the angry mob. XD Reviews peoplez … reveeeeeiiiwwwwss!!!  
Gawds…I've been writing this for three years! O.o " … ^_^ yay for meh!

- §torm

"_Ashes to ashes and dust to dust… sometimes I feel like giving up. Yeah… I said sometimes I feel like giving up. Cos me… I'm lost and I'm Weathered. Baby, hold it together. I'm covered with skin… it peels and it just won't heal…  
I'm lost and I'm Weathered. Baby, hold it together. I'm covered with skin… it peels and it just won't heal… it just won't heal…no…_

_Today reminds me of you, and I hide your truth. The Earth is a voice speaking to you. Take out this pride and leave it behind. 'Cause one day it ends, one day we die. Believe what you will, that it your right. But I choose to win, I choose to fight!"_

_Song extract from WEATHERED by Creed._


	12. Where 1 door closes another opens

STORM: -chibi-eyes-of-doom- Hellooooo faithful readers! ^.^

RAVEN: - glances sideways- … quit kissing up Storm.

STORM: XD Enjoy this one, guys!

-xXx-

**Where one door closes, another opens.**

Moments of awareness were intermittent. Roughly one to two seconds of stimuli washing up on the shores of consciousness made it hard to figure out where I was or even where I was being taken to.

All my gray matter could formulate from static nerves running down my side was the hotspots along my arms, ribs and laced under my knees. The random bursts of vibrations up and down. Something cool and clammy swaying across my cheek…  
Then finally, the harsh slap of cold bare metal across my shoulder blades, arms, kidneys and the backs of my legs.

My eyes snapped open as I jolted upright with almost violent exertion but a huge clawed hand landed square on my chest and pinned me down again.  
I immediately regretted the sudden movement and instinctively raised my hands to my throbbing temples. What sounded like a 'meow' permeated the air. Yet whatever thread of logic I still possessed contradicted the notion. There where no cats on board a Yautjain hunting ship. Then why did it sound so _loud?_ It wasn't until I asked myself that stupid question did I realize… it was me… ugh!

"Be still Shur'ie." A voice growled from somewhere above me. The pressure on my chest lifted.

"Rrray…?" I must've sounded incoherent as I felt my eyeballs roll around the constant maroon haze to focus in on his current location. I hardly had time to blink my senses clear when he took hold of my afflicted ankle.

"Nngh!" Clenching my teeth together, I felt my hands curl into claws as icy waves of pain equivalent to a cold blade being scraped across sun burnt skin, radiated across my ankle. Whatever it was soon had an anesthetizing effect as the core of pain cooled and numbed out completely.

I claimed the will to relax and my vision finally worked its way through the muddy haze to focus on Ray'jin as he knelt down beside me.

My eyes at half-mast, I looked up at him, just staring into his liquid amber eyes. Warm and sweet like Southern Comfort.

"Did…I do it?"

His top mandibles lifted into a smile and it ignited those inhuman eyes with so much pride, it was overwhelming as he took my hand into his mammoth one.

My lip curled into a smile of my own before I winced and tried to keep my skull intact with my free hand.

Ray'jin rattled lightly, "Are you in pain?"

"Terrible headache." I barely mumbled.

"You must rest then. You need to heal." Ray'jin declared and stood up, leaving my hand upturned at my side.

"Bu-"

"I insist." He said resolutely as he headed for the door. But I felt jaded. The fatigue was so overpowering, reeling me in with riptide force…  
I was asleep before the door's rim reached the top.

-xXx-

Ray'jin met his sire at the door and let him through. Raji'tar approached Storm's sleeping form silently so as not to disturb her slumber. After a moment, his tusks rapped together in an even tempo as he turned to face his son again.  
"_… It would seem that you are right. It feels hard to believe that she exists in flesh and bone. Now you can tell me how you came upon this truth._" Raji'tar inquired.

Ray'jin rattled just as softly and relayed the events of their follow-up mission on the Jungle Planet and the episodes that unfolded on the surface…

-xXx-

I felt my eyes peel open, and for once in my life, hot white light didn't fry my retinas. The same shaded red interior contours of the ship greeted my view. I shifted and my bones protested at the movement. I must've been out like a gravestone for the equivalent of about half a day but I wasn't sure. My sense of time was completely lost in here. I still precariously inspected my own well being while on this unforgiving … _gurney._ Fortunately, my liver wasn't carved up on slides under an electron microscope and my ticker for the sake of it was still tocking in the right place. I sighed at my own instinctual misconceptions and silently told myself that I so need to get a new life.  
However… the silence eventually filtered through my preoccupied reverie and I blinked around the soulless-aside-from-myself room. The site of the alien medical equipment made me stiffen and I mentally slapped myself again with my little reminder.

I carefully slipped down to my feet. My ankle buzzed as I crept up to the huge doors. They didn't open up for me at once but they eventually registered my body heat and slid up with a hollow metallic sound. I peeked out. Last I remembered, Ray'jin didn't want me to wonder the ship on my own. So I was in two minds whether I should take my chances in the open corridors or just stay here and wait.

I wondered out but still stayed within the door's sensors. My vision dove down the long twisting and vacant corridor and the white mist hugging the floor washed up in slow motion against the walls. The gentle thrum was sensual and comforting albeit from the niggling pinfeathers slowly but surly standing to attention at the back of my neck-!  
I whipped around and Sarket halted in mid-stalk, just about looming over me already and he trilled at my achievement in catching him red handed in his attempt to successfully sneak up on me.  
Oh yes, the surprise was so evident you could choke on it!

Suppose I didn't even need a master's degree in Yautjain translating to guess what the heck he was clicking and rattling about. Yet he slowly waved a claw in my direction in a way that his actions spoke louder than the English words he lacked… '_How the hell did you know I was? …Never mind… mark my words, I'll get you one day...'  
'Lovely.' _I thought and felt my eye twitch.

I watched him settle down and he tilted his head.  
"I'm ok." I blurted out and immediately felt awkward. Like he could _ever_ understand _that_ in the first place.  
"Uhh…" My eyebrows furrowed briefly in deep thought when I came up with an idea and slowly put my arm out and gave him the thumbs up.  
Sarket nodded and then motioned a clawed hand for me to follow him. Relieved that menial hand signs were working, I let him lead.

He kept a watchful eye on me as we walked. Doors passed until we finally stopped at our supposed destination. I stared as the doors parted …and my expression fell flat.  
Why the hell did Sarket take me to the Caped Predator's chambers! While on that train of thought, I blinked as my eyes settled on the ornate cases with his belongings, wondering where Ray'jin was as well.  
Yet the older Predator was nowhere to be seen. This must have been orders on my account when I awakened. Sarket must have been sent to check up on me. He trilled to get my attention and ushered me inside then wavered his hand for me to wait.

I watched the doors slide down again before taking in the sight of the paraphernalia around the room. Weaving my hands behind my back I inspected one case that contained a wicked mask, keeping in mind not to touch anything and then got distracted by the celestial bodies hanging in the black fabric of space outside. Wondering over to the medium sized window, I was taken aback by the beauty that no NASA photograph could ever hope to give justice to. Floating somewhere high over the galactic plain, the stars shimmered bright in cosmic swirls of gossamer clouds.

"…All I ever wanted  
was to be at your service  
but now I'm alone  
'cause you're here and you're gone  
and all I ever wanted  
was to feel I had a purpose  
but now that's all gone  
but if you could give me just one love  
just one life  
just once chance to believe in mine…  
Just one love… just one life  
You'd bleed for me  
and I didn't get to notice you.  
No-one's stuck out of that line…  
yeah… Bleed for me  
and I didn't get to be with you.  
Now you're stuck in my mind…"

_Song inset from Bleed for Me by Saliva ._

I let the note drift into silence and looked back, thinking it was not their style to take so long-  
My jaw suddenly locked into place of my own volition. You'd think that my superb raptor hearing would have picked up the swish of the door pending an audience a lot sooner. There was Ray'jin and the Caped Predator… just… standing there… listening… and… I felt my cheeks hit fifty degrees centigrade and both wings turn into one almighty plush cushion on my back. _Awww HELL caught red handed! _

They both trilled at my reaction and immediately my brain pulled out on the train of denial. _Yeah…so I was singing. Everybody does it. Big deal._

I hoped.

I listened behind the curtain of my hair as the door swished closed again. Their heavy footfalls issued closer into the room and I dared to look up. Getting myself thoroughly caught in the African sunset eyes of the Caped Predator. The bristles defining his brow were long and cast a deeper shadow across his eyes. I watched as his bone and pewter dreadlock clips made the only tapping sound in the downpour of silence.

"Hrrr… I called for a private discussion between us, Storm. You need to know what is going to happen." The Caped Predator broke the silence with his gruff voice.  
I found my head slowly nod once.

He continued. " We will arrive at our Home world in about six solar cycles. You will need to learn the ways of our social conduct before we land. The Ancients have requested your admittance."

I just about did a double take… '_Admittance!'_ I shrieked in my head and my imploring eyes wondered over to Ray'jin's inert form, _'How can you put me through that again!'_ I wanted to scream at him but found wisdom in silence and just nodded my head again.  
If I had to be truly honest with myself in interpreting the emotional airwaves, both Predators felt like they had accomplished their greatest challenge they ever had to face in life. Like they had won already. Were they _that_ confident about my fate?  
This time… is it for keeps?  
For life as long as I live? But then again, I am among Predators…my life could end in a snap.

I could hear the air slowly seep out from my lungs. My next few words would be the first stepping-stone onto an alien world. The opportunity presented considered no need to kick a gift horse in the mouth. If change was good, then Change itself reminded me of a world we are all familiar with deep down in our very chromosomes… in our very _genes_.  
No matter the species, we comprehend one meaning in life. Adapt…or die…

"I understand." I said carefully.

A soft rattle emanated from his mandibles as he placed a heavy hand over my shoulder. "You've earned your place." And the hand fell away as he turned to address Ray'jin. Briefly, I wondered if he sensed the anxiety building up in my heart, for it indeed felt like two tectonic plates under immense pressure, grinding against each other…seconds from disaster. Perhaps that's why he said it.

I suddenly felt very sick. The wave of nausea was strong from induced hunger. When was the last time I ate? Ray'jin must have seen the look on my face or noticed my thermal signature fluctuate and immediately intervened, guiding me out the room.

"Hrr… if I'm hungry then I can't imagine how you must feel."

I gritted my teeth as we entered the kitchen/ storage room, "You really can't imagine." I stated as he indicated for me to sit at one of the tables. I watched him paw through the storage cabinets, producing a metal cup of sorts and he went about pouring some burnt orange liquid into it and then top it up with plenty of water.  
"Drink slowly." Ray'jin said as he handed the cup to me.

I lightly nodded in acknowledgement and inspected the contents. The tinted water looked like liquid sunshine, that's how yellow it was! I took a small sip anyways, finding it had a fruity taste at first but with some underlying bitterness. Thou I felt really tempted to down it all in one gulp, I knew enough of health advice not to shock your body when it's gone without for so long. I knew at this point I was bordering dehydration and malnutrition and I needed to raise my blood sugar levels and settle any intolerance for solids. No matter how bilious I felt.

"Dare I ask what this is?" I admitted curiously.

His chest seemed to quiver a bit a he turned his attention to me. I realized he was chuckling in his alien way, but my statement couldn't have been that funny. Not to him.

"Oomans have the most amusing … imaginations." He chuffed. "What you have is a solution of important minerals your body needs to restore its natural balance."

Okay… so I admit mine was going haywire with whatever I was drinking. "Oh…like some kind of… super tonic?" I offered.

"If that is the way you wish to see it, yes." He confirmed. "Is your ankle improving?"

I hadn't even thought about it, "Healing fast… thank you." I tested.

"No need to thank me." He growled gently. "After all… you were the one who got me out of that trap."

I let myself laugh inaudibly as he settled down with his own drink in front of me. We could go the whole trip, trying to peg the hero tag on one another. Yet deep down I felt that the human, Vanessa would have deserved it more…

"So tell me then…"

I felt my eyes flick upwards from taking another sip. _Oh gawd! Here it comes… _

"…Singing?"

All hope belly-flopped in one instant then. _Aww fudge! _I slowly put my cup down. The distraction - if ever so trivial – offered my subconscious a chance to work out a more refined answer. He watched my every move as I looked up at him again.  
"A talent few share and most perform appallingly." I admitted.

His head cocked to one side as a funny look crossed his features. "A-paw'ling'lee?"

I just about blinked dumbly at him. Perhaps he knew most English words but not all the fancy ones. "Erm… -done badly or not accepted." I filled in and took another sip to relieve the sudden dry tension in my throat.

He nodded in understanding then, seemingly satisfied with my answer until he opened his mandibles to speak again, " Then from what my sire defines your class in that regard, in which I agree, you're not… 'Appalling'."

My eyebrow nearly lost itself in my hairline. _A compliment! _I mentally squeaked. That's got to mean something with his species…  
I judged his eyes once again. That little sparkle was _still _there.  
_Okay… definitely means something! _I nipped my lower lip, _… Black Hole…_

He seemed anxious now that he let himself say such things, or I was allowing myself to fret over matters pertaining to what any individual can and can't do. When someone is called a good teacher… or a good artist, they don't get embarrassed over it. They smile and say thank you. So should I.

I sighed and did just that. Ray'jin calmed a bit and offered the main course when Sarket decided to see how we were getting along and to get a bite to eat himself. We ate and tried not to offend each other with the way we chewed. Honestly, I tried not to stare at the spectacle. It just might give me nightmares until I got used to dining with Predators.

-xXx-

That 'night' if you will, I stayed with Ray'jin in his chambers. NO! For my sake NOTHING happened! But I did need to sleep somewhere and the bed was it. I could feel myself mentally rolling my eyeballs at the recurring situation. To top it off, something was tormenting my thoughts with 'What if' over and over as he lay down beside me.  
Yeah big 'IF' and I wrapped myself in my wings. I was getting myself worked up when I should be getting my rest. I watched him turn over to face me.

Ray'jin rattled so softly it was like a low purr, " You can relax and sleep Storm, from what you've told me of the males on your world, my honour dictates more of me. Something that they lack."  
I smiled as he ran his claws through my hair.  
"Forgive me." I mumbled, "Guess it's fine-tuned instincts from living among them for so long." I trailed off and closed my eyes. The gentle trails of his claws against my scalp was so relaxing but the side note among my thoughts of those same claws used to rip out whole spinal columns with the skull still attached didn't bother me at all.  
_'Snap!'  
_I opened my eyes and looked up. Wondering what he had done to my hair, I watched as Ray'jin curled a newly formed navy tinted black dreadlock around his clawed fingertips with a single metal clip holding it together. I quickly identified one of the smaller clips used at the ends of his dreadlocks missing.

I had to smirk. Now he was just being funny!  
He rapped his mandibles together, "A few more of these should do nicely."  
I nearly gasped. "You're not serious!" I said in a hushed voice and carefully gripped the end of my hair with the small metal bolt at the end from his fingers, "You're… you're giving this to me?" I finished, almost incredulous.  
He clicked, "Yes. Is that so wrong?"  
"No-! I mean…" I stopped short and sighed. What was the point of even trying to argue? And yet… how can something so small… mean so much?  
I looked up from the bolt in my hair into his amber eyes. "Thank you, Ray'jin… it means a lot."  
His upper mandibles lifted as his smile reached his eyes. Instead of me lifting up a hand to gently shake his shoulder with my gratitude, I did the next best thing and lifted up a wing instead.

-xXx-

…to be continued.

…

…

…

RAVEN: n_n Awwwww

STORM: - leers- …Don't. Say. Anything.

RAVEN: - halo blows- XD

STORM: Hmph, Well guys. I have some Good, sad and torturous news. The Good: I've got the next chapters ready. The sad: I've finished the story. Finally: - grins evilly- …how bad do you want the next update?

RAVEN: … You SO did not go there!  
STORM: …So did! XD

~ §torm


	13. A Question Of Honour

STORM: O.K. I give in… sink your teeth into this one!

RAVEN: - has nearly died- x_x

-xXx-

**A Question of Honour.**

The days seemed long but they passed quickly, too quickly for me that is. I constantly felt that time was running out, like I wouldn't have enough of it to learn what Ray'jin was dedicated to teaching me.

The culture shock was inevitable and I'm still trying to work my way through it. Something that can only be done in your own time. Time that I didn't have.  
I breathed in deeply. Destiny was like the proverbial truck belting down the highway towards me… blaring…

Tania asked me once if I believed in reincarnation. Yet I suppose if there is a God, then you'd get the same answer from any loyal follower…  
'Faith'  
If I have learned one thing about God, is that he creates all things and I suppose it makes no sense that I look up to him at all. He didn't create me, I was created in a tank… by human hands!  
Yet I believe that He _did_ create me. If God is the bringer of Life, the force of energy that drives Life to live and breath, then "Yes", He did create me… or that zygote that would shape itself and grow into me would never have found that energy to undergo Mitosis… if God had disowned me.

If the Predator's prophecy was anything to go by then Tania was definitely the alien that foresaw me coming. She felt compelled to scale the mountain of light-years of space-time between our worlds to help me. She didn't have to, but she did and in doing so, fulfilled her purpose in life. She saved not only one but the courses of two worlds in the process. I believe that she would not have gone through all that if my safety were not her number one concern in the end. She died honourably then, knowing that I was indeed safe.  
Or she would have died in vain… all efforts wasted… and for what?  
I could not accept that.  
I put my mental foot down. I would _no_t accept it.

I trusted her with my life and she threw herself at the point of fire. Even though she's gone now, I still trust her implicitly in that she knew what she was doing.

The view of the Predator's enormous home world loomed below the Hunter vessel's starboard port windows. The dusty icy debris of the twin rings brushed past us without a sound, silhouetted by the tropical but red glow of an alien world. –My new home.

I could see other Hunter ships, bigger ones at that, in low orbit, shining brightly in the darkness of space by the light of the twin suns. The pinfeathers at the back of my neck stood on end as the ship dove closer. Definitions of mountainous terrain consumed by vegetation were just recognizable. The ship shuddered, but not as violently as a Human spacecraft. High tech engines maintained a smoother decent through the atmosphere until yellow tinted cloud seemed to blast up into view and then suddenly disappear. The unknown landmass crashed towards us as the final miles were eliminated in mere seconds. Leaves churned and branches swayed as the mighty ship finally…landed.

Time seemed to stop then and I lifted a hand to my armoured chest plate. My fingertips delicately brushed along the scarring in the unique metal above my heart. The lightning bolt shaped symbol of Ray'jin's clan. My right cheek curled upwards into a slight grin at the memory of him introducing his clan's name to me. Fitting that I haven't lost all sanity in this most stressing time… yet, my heart wasn't straining to keep up with Life's tempo.

The light breeze kicked up the white mist swirling along the floor as the main doors opened. The hot air rolled in and moved the loose strands of my hair between the random metal bolts that Ray'jin had helped me with. He took to stroking his claws through it sometimes when he watched me sleep. Perhaps he couldn't get over how I got it so long and soft. Yet I'll admit that some primal instinct, perhaps dating back to our ape-like forms, helped to reinforce the bond between us.

I found my designated place behind Elder Dærensé. Raji'tar stood before the open doors in front of him while Ray'jin and Sarket stood either side of me. This was the moment _so don't screw it up!_

Raji'tar tapped his ornate bone spear once on the floor, our cue to march out.

The hot humid air was overwhelming at first and a little thick to breath but at least I wasn't gagging for oxygen. Predators had crowded the platform to welcome clan members they thought were lost.  
The thick soup of intentions didn't quite agree with my gut feeling at all. My ears pricked as the low threatening hiss/rattle emanated from a few Predators among the ranks. Smaller Predators or 'Young Bloods' outside the crowds flared their mandibles wide in my direction. I watched from my peripheral as Sarket and Ray'jin squared their shoulders and emit warning rumbles of their own in response.

I kept pace with the purple cape in front of me. Assured that none of them would make a move while Raji'tar lead our party to an important temple. Marble and what looked like granite reached for the orange skies. The dark and heavy doors which to an 'ooman' like myself seemed to nearly reach two stories!

Raji'tar moved a clawed hand and the guards in front of the doors removed crossed spears and stepped aside. We came into a small joining hall and another set of huge doors opened out into the main chamber. It was from this point on that I would have to make do alone.  
"Make our clan proud, Shur'ie." Ray'jin whispered as I boldly strode through the dark doors.

Upon entering the main chamber, I stopped dead at the point where Ray'jin had informed me to stop and kneeled, showing my utmost respect for the wise and old of Predator society. All seemed quiet for a long moment and my wings seemed to tighten closer against my back.

"Rise." I heard a voice reverberate through the huge room and I did so. Hushed rattling and clicking could be heard all around before all went quiet once again.  
"State your name, ooman."

I breathed. This was it and I stood tall as I put a hand over my chest. "My name is Storm." I said firmly.

More hushed rattling and clicking all around when another gruff voice spoke, "Shur'ie. Do you believe you were foretold in our old records?"

I dared not look up, but this was the opening line I was waiting for. " So I believe, great ones…" and I slowly unfurled my wings.

Warbling seemed to roll around the room as they reached out, the flight feathers brushed against each other as my wings unlocked to their full span. I pulled them back again and allowed them to rest in their relaxed position against my back. My eyes remained level as the huge chamber fell silent again while I felt increasingly aware that a much bigger audience hid among the shadows.

"You may address, Shur'ie" said the voice who had asked my name earlier, and as I slowly looked up into the five sets of eyes belonging to very old Predators, I forgot to breath.

"Never before have I seen such eyes on an Ooman…" My gaze darted over in his direction. One of his eyes was milky from blindness! "… they are either the same as the plant life or their sky or the ground they turn over." My mind mulled over his words. He meant Green, Blue and Brown. My gaze wavered on the tech over his good eye as he studied me closely.

The most scary-looking Predator at the head of this operation leaned forward, rattling as he lifted his clawed hand. " We have viewed the events on the Jungle hunting world. However… we have not been updated on the events where we sent our Hunters to retrieve you. We would like to hear your story."

I stopped. They wanted to hear what happened! Wow…okay. Where to start? I briefly wondered how they learnt of my efforts on Korari. They must have obtained visual evidence in which case… no sense in lying about what happened on Earth a week back. I mean…why stoop down to that level? The truth was entertaining as it was. That …and I didn't want to risk my word with camera footage. If not for technology these days, one shouldn't have to twist anything. Say it like it happened and it should go swell.  
"Ok…" I breathed, "It started a few weeks after I woke up from that pod…"

It was when I closed my story that I was fully aware of the faint amber light flickering across their features. Confirming that they must've been testing my conviction as I spoke, the flickers of light faded soon after my words. By this point, I was growing tired of the weight on my back and I took note of the elder predators dubious looks.  
I dipped my head and slowly retrieved the Xenobot skull from my back and kneeled once again. Allowing this prize to back up my words, I kept silent as they conferred with one another in their native tongue. Or should I say 'mandible'.

The edges of the chamber slowly lit up in an ambient glow, making fingers of shadow claw around me. Alarmed at first that the air warped on the edges of my peripheral vision, but when I looked harder, ghostly figures shifted closer until the watery shimmers melted away into corporal form.  
I felt my eyes widen as I slowly stood up. Realizing that the ornately clad predators surrounding me appeared old as well, deep down I could tell these guys were on par with Ray'jin's sire.  
_I knew it! _  
Now time did seem to stop for a moment. We were all inanimate when one of the high-ranking predators broke the stillness by reaching out with his spear, turned it sideways so the bone teeth chains rapped together and held it horizontal. One by one, the other predators systematically followed suite, holding out their own spears as he did.

A gruff voice tore through the silence from above, "Then our decision is final."

-xXx-

…to be continued.

…

…

…

STORM: This is turning out to be a bad habit of mine isn't it? XD

RAVEN: x_X

~ §torm


	14. Full Circle

STORM: This is the homerun guys. Enjoy the finale.

RAVEN: No!… Nooooooo!

-xXx-

**Full Circle.**

When I finally walked back outside with Ray'jin and Sarket at my sides. I finally got to take in the full scale of it all. The light pastel orange sky above lit up from what must be a huge orange star. Their smaller red star dwindling on the horizon, then the crowds of Predators that had gathered to see what I was all about.

Taking in the site of thousands of Yautja was intimidating to start with or perhaps it was a little too much for my human mind to comprehend. I mean, here I am, the only 'human' around on a planet of a high tech race that hunt my kind for sport… yeah… lovely thought. I'm sure I'll sleep with the dead tonight.  
And that's only putting it mildly.

I struggled to keep the expression on my face in strict check as I presented myself to the clan. Hell, I'm literally making it easy for one of these guys to shoulder cannon blast me into oblivion!

Not so fast thou. I mean… as soon as I stepped down to their ground level, I noticed the glitter of something headed straight for my direction.  
_SHIT!_ And I froze whatever it was in mid swing. Daring to look up confirmed it to be a deadly spinning disk!

Alarmed, I just stared into my reappearing inert reflection on the blades as it continued to slowly turn in midair.

I was well aware of Ray'jin's body thrumming with anger as I looked ahead from where the disk had come from.  
Chittering had resounded from the ranks of Predators, unsure or held in a sense of suspense of what was going to happen next.  
Right ahead stood our culprit recovering from his throwing stance. He looked like the type to have stepped out of the dark ages.

I realized something then as the disk continued to turn in the grip of my mind. I'm just a so-called human who is to be hunted. However… considering the circumstances… I did not strike first. If I have to etch my mark into their minds forever, I have to make a stand now.  
The deadly disk began to turn at a faster pace. Faster still until it spun in a blur and –you guessed it- I threw his disk back. It sung through the air until a metallic _'Clung'_ was heard from the other side of the crowd.

Ray'jin rattled and I dared to view the damage I'd done. Our intrepid Predator stood nearly on his tiptoes, talons splayed out on the rock against his back, heaving heavily at the sight of his own disk between his armoured legs.

Some where not moved. Some had slack mandibles (more noticeable in the Young Blood population) Ray'jin however… just huffed.  
"Pity you missed." He said softly.

"Just as well." I relayed sideways, allowing a ghost of a smirk to tug at my lip. Of course I missed him on purpose.

"…Just as well." He agreed.

I couldn't relax from my stance as I had now grabbed the attention of everyone… and I mean everyone.

I stood firm and let my wings hang out on either side of me. Adopting a sort of predatory stance myself, ready to let loose if any dared to even flick a dagger my way. I had decided that I would reveal all. _'Take your best shot!' _I thought to myself as I let my eyes flash briefly, _'Who's next?'_

"At ease, Storm." I heard Ray'jin say. Unsure of it all now, I allowed myself to stand firm.  
Ray'jin stood tall as he addressed the clan.

"_CLANMATES… MY BROTHERS. I BRING YOU A GREAT HONOUR! THIS IS STORM! MYTH BROUGHT TO LIFE!"_ Ray'jin roared.

The front lines chittered as they lowered their gazes on me in what could be perceived as disbelief.

Aware of the sudden limelight, I felt tempted to shrink into the shadows. Yet being daytime at the moment, the luxury of night was way off.  
…probably for my own good anyway.

Ahead, the crowd parted and two tall predators were allowed through. I heard Ray'jin let out a high-pitched chitter as the slender predators approached us. From what I guessed, they were nowhere near as mucho as Ray'jin or Sarket for that matter. They must be female, I realized.

They stopped right in front of us. I watched as Ray'jin dipped his head slightly with respect.  
From my lower vantage point, these two towered over me by an extra two maybe three feet! I had to keep my lower jaw from going slack on me as I admired their prominent forms. Skin mottled with emerald blotches and thin stripes in a shade of Malachite. Long black dreadlocks that hung to their lower backs, adorned with bone clips etched with tribal markings and Celtic knots of silver.

For a moment I wondered what they meant to him.

The slightly taller one opened her more delicate mandibles to speak in a language so alien to me, _"Do my eyes deceive me? You've truly found her!?" _

" _She's as real as any of us, mother." _Ray'jin warbled_._

The smaller one tipped her head to acknowledge me. "Such a noble discovery, Brother." I had to remind myself not to let my jaw hang. _She could speak English too!_

Ray'jin let me in the loop, "This is Amarra, My younger sister…" He introduced and directed my attention to the taller female, "…and this is T'sha're'setg, my bearer."

The gears in my head had grinded to a near complete halt. As if something was not quite computing at all. All my gray matter could formulate in its current gridlock were three measly words…  
_She's your mother?! _

Snapping out of my stupor as briefly as I fell into it, I bowed my head respectively. Then something else occurred to me then…  
At the rate my situation is going in, I had never thought about having a monster –I mean – mother-in-law!  
For my sake, I took a memo never to say that former thought out loud… _ever._

"You have her well trained, brother."

Ray'jin grunted, "Ease off Amarra. She's quite capable of watching her own back."

I turned just in time to catch her in the act, testing my nerve by attempting to poke me in the back of the neck with her index talon.

"So I see." She hissed gently. "How did she know what my intentions where?"

I felt a slight smirk tug my lip. Dr Philips had once called it my 'Mona Lisa smile'. The type of smile that just hints that you know something someone else doesn't know.  
Ray'jin rattled softly as he indicated we get our group moving. Nightfall tends to get dicey in these jungles. "You may ask her yourself."  
I nearly gasped, "I can't give away _all_ my secrets."  
Amarra's head pulled back and she turned her gaze to her brother as she rattled. "You've caught yourself a mischievous one." she teased.

I felt my cheeks burn once again as I kept my eyes fixed on the smoldering orange skies. _"Gawds." _I thought to myself, "_She has a sense of humour too."_  
I heard Ray'jin rattle behind me, the sound breaking through my reverie. A question had bobbed up in my thoughts about _where _I was.  
"Say… Ray'jin…I was wondering… how far is this world from mine?" I asked, really curious now. Ray'jin tittered and lifted up his wrist cuff computer and tapped in a few instructions. I definite red hallow graphic image appeared, suspended over the computer. Images of space and data I couldn't fathom out in his written out language. He indicated a spot in the galaxy whirling in the image as my home world. The image zoomed in to reveal very familiar eight planets. The image zoomed out to a star chart and unbelievably, just a few stars in one direction, the image zoomed in on a binary star system – their home.

Ray'jin rattled, "I believe Oomans have named and famed our star system already. You call it 'Gamma-Cephei'. You would understand it to be forty-five ooman light-years away.  
My head pulled back in disbelief. "No-way." I started, "You're THAT close? You're practically right under our noses!"

"The best place to hide. So I heard." Ray'jin chattered at my amazement. " No really, we feel confident that ooman technology isn't as far advanced to be of any concern for us. Our world orbits the largest orange star of our system and our year here is just a little over two of your years."

"Wow!' I mused out loud as I gazed up at the sky once again. Sure enough, Ray'jin's voice was but a whisper in the breeze, "Do you wish to fly, Shur'ie?"  
The tempted expression on my face spoke a thousand words to give this alien sky a go.  
"Then what's stopping you?" Ray'jin teased, knowing I'd go for the bait.  
A cliff was in easy sprinting distance. Amarra and their mother grew quite anxious, thinking I must be mad to throw myself off it. But wings held me high as I spiraled up the thermal updrafts, living a roller coaster ride without the cart and track. Higher and higher till there was nothing left but the clouds and the twin suns touching the horizon.

The warm light of those strange suns allowed my mind to think clearly. Who knows how long my legacy will last or when I might return to my home world for a hunt. But I was sure about one thing. There where bad people out there still. I had no doubts about flying into any of them. The hunt will be well assured as long as they are around to wreck havoc, but one man stood out from among them.  
Ethan Weyland.  
What ever happened to him? Did he perish in the explosion, or did he find a why out? I didn't know, and my thoughts soon shifted back in time, to a moment on the ship just before we had entered the Yautjain solar system…

-xXx-

Sarket leaned over so only Ray'jin could hear as they watched that black set of wings in the sky. _"I take it she accepted your proposal?" _Sarket clicked.

Ray'jin kept his eyes fixed skyward. His mind too, turned back to that moment Storm was in now…

_: Flashback :_

" _Are you nervous?" Ray'jin asked._

" _I feel like I'm about to choke on my own heartbeat!" Storm admitted._

"_Here, let me get that for you." Ray'jin offered, as he took hold of the straps from Storm's fingers and secured them under her wings._

_Storm stood in Ray'jin's room that morning, no longer intimidated by a huge killing machine behind her back._

"_I need to ask you something."_

_Storm wondered for a moment as she cocked her brow, "What's wrong?"_

_Ray'jin tittered. "Nothing is wrong."_

"_Then…?"_

_Storm found herself being wheeled around on the pivot of her heel as huge clawed hands gripped her shoulders, and wound up facing the hunter that went through hell and back for the one thing he cared for the most._

_Ray'jin's aura was intense and focused. He was going to jump no matter how high he was.  
"Storm, I know that what I will ask… I pray… won't scare you. To find the right words in your language is hard. The ones I know… just don't sound right. They don't fit. Shur'ie…" He purred this time, " I… Adore you."_

"…"

_: End Flashback : _

Ray'jin's visor never left the sky, _"Yes…she did."_

-xXx-

The silence of space is overwhelming. Such darkness consumes everything. Yet stars still find the power to make themselves known. A lone probe still turns and flickers in the confines of a mock asteroid entering another star system…

…

"Are all systems online and functional?"  
"Yes sir."  
"Good. Then what do you have for me?"

"Sir, one of our lone wolf probes launched years ago has new information from the Gamma-Cephei star system. Target is acquired."

"This is excellent news! Those hunting freaks cost this company millions with that stunt they made. I tell you…" Ethan pulled up and crossed his arms over his chest as he scrutinized the data coming in, "… they will regret messing with me!"

…

…

…

-  
~ THE END ~  
-

"We were strangers starting out on a journey  
never dreaming what we have to go through  
now here we are, I'm suddenly standing  
at the beginning with you.

No-one told me  
I was going to find you  
Unexpected,  
what you did to my heart  
When I lost hope  
You where there to remind me  
this is the start of…

And life is a road  
I wanna keep going  
Life is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is the world  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey

I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the strong is true  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you.

Knew there was somebody somewhere  
That he'd open the door  
Now I know my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothing's going to tear us apart

And life is a road  
I wanna keep going  
Life is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is the world  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey

I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the strong is true  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning  
… with you."

…

…

…

RAVEN: - wails-

STORM: So… I hope you guys loved it. Hey, I even gave ya what you wanted! Especially you MN. Yes I have my eye on you! Bet you're grinning from ear to ear! Thank you SO, SO much for taking this trip with me. I'm surprised it even got this far! To ALL my faithful reviewers: You guys are the best! ^_^

SR333 checking out

~ §torm


End file.
